


Fighting Flirty (or flirty fighting)

by DSDUKE



Series: The expansive Fighting flirty Universe [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Flirting, Denial of Feelings, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Dorks in Love, Drabble Collection, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, Friendship/Love, Gen, Idiots in Love, In Love, Light Angst, Plans, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Sensuality, Sexual Humor, Shorts, Teasing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, daily updates (hopefully), read and review, request welcomed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 35,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: It's Game Vs Sauce,Funky flow vs Sly seduction,Biscut VS BerryAs  lvl 3 jam buds and Best bae-friends, 19-20 year old Steven Universe and 18-19yrs old Connie Maheswaran engage in a series flirtatious, seductive and sensuous bouts, all for the glory seeing the other blush. among other things.PLACE YOUR BETS AND FEEL FREE TO MAKE REQUEST..TRYING TO MAKE THIS A DAILY  THING.





	1. Premptive Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven stage a premptive strike against his opponent in his new war.

_It's been three years since Spinel...Since he was cured of corruption and now Steven universe was in yet another war._

_Only this time, it seemed endless. The opponent was his equal in everything. Who knew him better than he knew himself. _

_And he loved every freaking moment of it, not that anyone would blame him._

_As he walked towards the beach house and seeing that the core crystal gems were home, he readies himself for another confrontation_. 

Steven walked into the beach house and saw Connie, Garnet, and Amethyst eating wild berry flavored snacks. He walked up to Connie with a judgemental glare and dipped down as she watched smugly before he speaks breathly into her ear.

"You’re engaging in Cannibalism."

Everyone was stunned in confusion as Steven gave her a pointed and devilish smirk before heading upstairs. It takes a moment before Connie is blushing a deep red, fighting the smile on her face. 

"That little...Mmmm... " She breathes out through bitten lips.

"YOOOOOO!" A shocked Amethyst laughs boisterously. 

Pearl chuckled behind her lips, looking at her protege's light maroon cheeks. "So bold, Steven."

Garnet arched an eyebrow with an impressed smirk "Smooth."

_Yes, no one blames him...I mean, it was against his Berry...And it was a war that consisted of attraction and flirtation. _

_A One on one battle with pride on the line and heated cheeks to be won. _

_Besides seeing that stunned, blushing face, those firey black eyes that promised retaliation, and that smile he put on her face ...Yeah, he's ready to fight this war for the long haul._

_Score: Funky flow 1, Sly seduction 0_


	2. Direct hit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't ever yet anyone tell you, Connie Maheswaran isn't a minx or temptress. They are lying, and she dosen't play fair.

Steven was stunned at the image in front of him. He had just came from visiting the Diamonds and Spinel, an annual thing now. As he was about enter his room when he saw it.

Saw her, Connie Maheswaran.

She was laying on his bed reading a copy of SpyXFamily. That was a common enough…

BUT, there was more to it.

She was sloppily wearing a blue hoodie that stopped mid thigh and teasingly showed off her black spanx shorts. It hung of her shoulders a bit revealing the strap of her gray sports bra, and that was all she wore.

Her hair which now fell to the curve of her back and usually in a braid,was spread out under her.

## Her own personal backdrop.

Finally, beside her on the night stand was Biscuits filled with honey, which she absentmindedly took a bite of.

Her relaxed gaze, small giggles and lazy demeanor, it made his mouth dry, face red and hungry for his best friend, not-girfriend…Bae-friend if you will. Just as he was about to enter..it happened.

Connie bit a particularly plumped biscuit that dripped into her sweater. Quickly she sat up straight and brushing off crumbs and licking off honey of her hoodie.

“Oh no.”

She looked at him from the corner of her eyes, a dangerous glint in them, still facing the Biscuit.

“My Biscuit, made such a mess on me.”

That teasing voice followed by her turning to him amorous leer and a slow wipe of dripping honey from her lips with her thumb which she kissed off caused the youngest diamond to turn around and leap of the balcony, saying that he’s going for a swim as he did.

Connie returned to her previous state, a smug smile on her face.

“My win.”

_score: Biscuit 1 Berry 1_


	3. Trading blows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the night of a blackout the jambuds play a game of same letter.

# Flirty Fighting: Trading Blows

“Red”

“Durian”

It was a summer night at Steven’s place. The gems were out.

“Nice”

“Is that your word, Biscuit?”

Greg was out on the road..

“I get 10 seconds for a word, Berry”

“5 now ..4..3..”

Electricity was out, but so was the moon.

“Night.”

“T..T..”

“8..7..6″

The Jam buds was playing a word game: Same letter, to pass the time in the dome. The moonlight shining down on them. Connie, slouching on the bean bag and Steven, sitting on the floor, head on her lap…

“Tough.”

“Tough? Really”

The category of the round….History.

“How much times have you nearly died, Biscuit.”

Their history.

“Fair…so H”

“6..5..4..”

“Hair.”

“Hair?”

Steven rubbed his slightly fuzzed face with a devilish smirk, causing Connie to cough, slightly warming herface.

“Hair…So R.”

“6..5..4..3″

Connie smirked as she traced his jawline tenderly. “Rugged,”

Steven chuckled nervously his face turning red.. ”Umm Rugged…”

“eeight..sseven..sssixxx″

Oh oh..so that what she was trying to do..The way she was counting so slow, looking down so gently yet predatory .Connie was on her teasing kick..He wasn’t going to lose his cool to her… Even though the moon did give her black eyes a heart pulsing gleam.

‘**and those damn kissable lips are getting closer.’**

“threeee..Two..on-”

‘Dazzling’

Connie stopped before licking her lips with a smirk and arched an eyebrow. Steven pointed towards her eyes. He spoke with convention and truth.

“Dazzling”

He heard her heart skip a beat, chuckling as she turned to look away. Tapping her feet in embarrassment. 

“8 berries…7 berries…6..

Connie breathed through her nose as she looked at his smirking face counting down slowly. 

**‘Oohh this smug..Sexily smug man…Nope focus Maheswaren..Don’t get distracted…G..G..what can I..Use..Oh-hohoho! i got it.’**

“3..berr-”

“Gamy”

Steven stopped mid countdown and looked confounded.

“You calling me meat?”

Connie frozed for a moment before she started to giggle; biting her bottom lip as attempt to stop. Unfortunately his look of true confusion made her laugh from her belly and sides. Steven, for his part, climbed over her looking down at the smirking, teary-eyed girl. His hands behind her head and legs in between her thighs, leering down.

She soon wasn’t laughing though, turning a bit red as he got closer to her face, realizing that she might have miscalculated in her teasing.

“What? You saying I’m a meal?.”

“Pfft no..”.

She smirked impishly and gave him a quick once over.

“Well..Maybe, but gamy has more than one definition.”

“Oh…And what one of those defined me?”

His smirk combined with that deep voice, made her lip quiver and excitement flash in those beautiful blacks of hers. The mischievous glint in his brown eyes didn’t help her composure much, sending a shiver down her spine, a very anxious one.

“Mmm..t-ten.”

So she chose to fight.. Fine by him, not like it wasn’t expected.

“Yielding”

Connie look up at him with accusatory eyes, determined defiance burning in them.

“Name one time, I yielded to anyone.

She gulped as Steven moved close enough that his breath could be felt on her lips...That she could feel his lips brush against hers if he so much as talked.

"Now”

She was trapped.

’**Oh..Oh…I might have bottom tendencies.’**

and she liked it.

She blushed a deep auburn as she felt a phantom touch on her lips, grabbed the bean bag chair in her fist, feeling heat rised inside by his actions.

“You’re.. proving my point, ya know.”

oh stars, she was weakening and quickly. She sounded so submissive. With their posture and his smirking, smell and voice..OH STARS THAT DAMN VOICE.

**‘Get it together Maheswaran! You started this, see it Throoooo-Ohhhh nooho..!’**

He moved from her lips to her ear, and she felt his breath on her earlobe causing her chest to tighten and toes to curl. She couldn’t even hear what he said cause she was too busy with her heart beat in her head.

“3. ”

She was melting under him.

“2..”

It was a good melt. **'Wait. why’s he counting again?**’

1..You looo~se.“

She nodded in agreement to his sing song voice blissfully…before realizing exactly what was said.

Steven gave her quick raspberry on her temple, before rising up off her; smiling like the cat who ate the canary as Connie in a state of confusion looked up at him twitching a bit in blissful anger, red faced holding the back of her head, but refusing to move her body.

just as she was about to speak, he pressed his index middle to her soft lips. Getting small whimper out of her. With a small evil smile he gently removed the fingers and kissed them.

"I’ll take this as my prize.. Oh berry flavored lip gloss.”

He turned to exit seeing that the gems and electricity has returned from the dome as he exit he gave her a blushing grin.

“And the only reason I’m 'Gamy'...Is because you’re Yummy”

With that he left leaving a shocked, disheveled and very..heated…. Connie. Who felt back fanning herself with a smile. Yes, she planned on making him pay. Making him squirm.. but for now…

“oh mujhe chodo”

She was gonna bask in the moonlight.

_Score: Steven:2 Connie:1_


	4. Flawless Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven comes up with a plan to tease Connie...It backfires before it even begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the insert song is called Love Dramatic by Masayuki Suzuki the opening to Kaguya-sama: Love is War  
The cover and lyrics is by youtuber jenny. You can see her cover here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n7UklKQCv9Y

## Flirty Fighting: Flawless Victory

Score: Biscuit 2 Berry 2

Steven couldn't think as Connie impishly closed the door to her room, telling him to wait for her downstairs. Steven nodded in dumbfounded agreement before turning towards the stairs, a simple thing.

Problem was he couldn't get a footing on the floor. He had to push wall to wall to move forward and even then..He literally couldn't get down stairs..So he floated in contemplation at the fact that Connie Maheswaran....Made him float instinctively.

"That little minx...That was sooo."

Steven growled and quiver, a rose quartz blush on his face as he licked his lips as the memory of what just happened pass through.

"Unfairly exciting."

_ *6 minutes ago.* _

_ Steven had just pulled up in the Dondai into the Maheswarens driveway. Doug and Priyanka was gone for the month celebrating their wedding anniversary (’20 years strong’), so Connie had the place to herself...Meaning more time to hang out alone....Meaning more time to tease her...He must admit he was on a kick since the blackout, _

_ Seeing the indomitable Connie Maheswaren squirm so. The look in her eyes..Those dazzling eyes..That bit lip...That seductive innocence. It was a rush for the usual nice guy to be dominant..Especially to her, his strong willed and stubborn b Berry. His impish tease of a best friend. His super smart and usually cool Connie. _

_ As he stood up he heard music playing from her room on the top floor, Connie’s room and recognized the song instantly as an english cover of ‘Love Dramatic.’ _

_ Oh love me Mister, Oh Mister _

_ Let me hear how you feel, show that you're for real _

_ Hey Mister, c'mon Mister _

_ Stop the tease, make believe there's no need to be mean _

_ The second thing he noticed with a smile, was Connie was singing along.. _

_ ‘She’s such a weeb..a sweet one though’ _

_ He chuckled as a plan formed with the thought..This was a perfect opportunity to start the visit with a tease...It was only right. _

_ So with a slightly sinister smile The young man whipped out his smart phone and leapt to her window silently, ready to catch her...He set his phone to record. _

_ and his face reddened..his mouth dried... his jaw dropped and lip quivered. _

_ You won't know and won't tell how you drive me wild _

_ (Your) Piercing gaze, charming smile is enough to tell _

_ In this game played by two, I for sure will not lose _

_ Love is war! Love is war! Love is war! _

_ Connie Maheswaren, dressed in a forest string tee with a sea-foam frills across the chest that stopped just above her naval and baby blue mid thigh overalls that fit her like a glove, wasn’t just singing...She was giving a performance. _

_ And what a performance it was. _

_ Let's dance til dawn hits and _

_ Feel the heat of love and ecstasy _

_ This ain't just a "thing" _

_ Shivers go down your spine imagening _

_ He watched as she twirled with her partner, a giant pink stuffed lion which she somehow got into one of his old red shirts. Her hair flowing with each spin, each step she took, her voice in perfect tone with the song. It shook him through his heart and gem. _

_ You'd be mine _

_ Thinking ahead of time _

_ That our future's looking bright, interwined in mind _

_ How she dipped and tossed the toy around as she serenaded it. Each sway of her waist; rhythmic. Each twitch of her hips; mesmerizing. Her freed, wild passion mixed with her natural body control, art in motion. _

_ Eight whole words I want to hear from you _

_ "I love you with all of my heart" ("I love you with all of my heart") _

_ and I'll assure you that we won't fall apart _

_ "You're unbelievable, Ni'." _

_ His eyes widen as she looked straight at him and vice versa, the chorus playing in the background. His face grew even darker as he moved from his eyes from the phone.. and looked at the real thing.. _

_ He expected her to freeze, scream even.. or at least blush… _

_ Once again, Connie proved to be more than expected. Her eyes..those dazzling black eyes, were now burning not with anger, but with another feeling..One that sent shockwaves of excitement throughout his body, half-lidded as they were. _

_ With teasing lick of her lips and a dangerous smirk, she stepped slowly one foot slightly crossing the other, accentuating her tone, strong, curves with each step, like a lioness in her den. _

_ Mislead by interest, your charming act won't be enough pretend. _

_ (It's) Both players intend: Getting their way 'til one of them will break _

_ All while singing along, never missing a beat. _

_ She got close enough to gently place the phone on her desk near her bed, pointing the camera towards the center of the room; catching the whole area. _

_ There's no need, writing a "happy end" _

_ 'cus our love is so much more, and I wouldn't want it to end _

_ She led him to the room center, her melodic voice and gentle movements putting him in a trance like state. Stroking his temple and chin as she guided him to the center of the room, in the camera sight. _

_ I'll take all - even your deepest lies _

_ Embrace me and hold me tight (Embrace me and hold me tight) _

_ She hooked her left leg behind his thigh and his right hand at the curve of her back before leaned back pulling him down with her, their faces only a centimeter apart. _

_ While I make sure your facade's breaking tonight _

_ Oh love me Mister, Oh Mister _

_ As the chorus began again she moved closer, to sing it straight in his ear. That ,plus the smell of lily and chai...Her scent...made his knees buckle for a second. _

_ "YYYesss" _

_ When I see you give in, I know that I could win _

_ Hey Mister, c'mon Mister _

_ There's much more 'hind this smile, yet I can't make out why _

_ He didn't mean to say yes outloud, to answer the question so eagerly and readily, but he did. Luckily, it seemed that the music drowned out his submission. _

_ You won't know and won't tell that I know you too well _

_ Handsome face, brown-ish eyes, is your bulletproof disguise _

_ She bit her lip and he was second from tasting her as well, before she released herself from his grasp and untangled him from her making a show of her long and well built her legs are. He actually whimpered just a bit as she turned away from him though was gulped when he found himself being led to the wall. _

_Draw me in, bet away let's see who's gonna win_   
_Love is war! Love is war! Love is war! _   


_ "It's heartshaped. " _

_ He blushed red as realize what he just said and what he was referring to. He moved his eyes upwards and saw her grinning mischievously before placing him between said wall and her back. _

_ He trembled, trying to catch his breath and stop the heart attack he felt coming on as she placed his hands between her waist and upper thigh, making him tap to the beat of the song. Her right foot on the wall keeping them in place. _

_ When will you ever let me see _

_ that you're feeling the same as me _

_ Hear me out, I can't take it anymore _

_ I'm begging you _

_ She on the other hand swayed her hips, waved her body, slightly rubbing against him with her movements..but enough to realize she melted..and harden him. As she sang the bridge with a breathy almost purr like tone in his ear, emitting a snarl from her beastly Biscuit. as she played with his locks a bit, she gave him a slight nerve tingling blow upon his neck making him growl and pressing her against himself. _

_ "Woo.. can I just live here. You, me and this wall behind us?" _

_ His delirious request made her giggle heartedly and it was the perfect signal to end the performance on. _

_ Please love me~ _

_ Oh love me Mister, Oh Mister _

_ Let me hear how you feel, show that you're for real _

_ Hey Mister, c'mon Mister _

_ Tell me please, make believe, show me we're meant to be _

_ She turned towards him and stared guiding him to the floor, sitting him down before straddling his lap. arms around shoulders, lips just an inch a part. _

_ I'll give in just for you - I won't hold back this time _

_ (Your) Gentle lips, teasing eyes make me weak for a while _

_ In this game played by two, I doubt that you would lose _

_ Love is war! Love is war! Love is war! _

_ As she sang the song seductively and adorably, Steven found him hands resting on to her thighs and nothing else. He was entranced by her to do nothing but follow her lead.. _

_ Love is war! Love is war! Love is war! _

_ When she kissed his forehead, he smiled. _

_ Love is war! Love is war! Love is war! _

_ His nose..He smiled.. _

_ Oh Mister~ Oh Mister~ _

_ When she moved to his lips giving him a hungry look, he parted his and closed his eyes in anticipation… olOnly to feel her fingertips. _

_ "Songs over." _

_ Steven mind shutdown as she removed her fingers from his lips..and kissed them. She slowly and teasingly stood up before helping her bae-friend to his feet and holding his hands downward as she gave him his phone(after tinkering with a bit) and lead him out of her room as gently as possible. Steven, finally getting his motor function back, turned around only to meet her finger tips. _

_ "I'll be with you soon, try to handle that...You've been floating since verse two." _

_ Steven looked down and realized that he indeed wasn't on solid ground. He was about to say something, when she did something unexpected. She gave him a quick peck on his lips and a teasing lick, getting a reaction out of him..floating a bit higher.. _

_ "We can discuss living arrangements some other time, 'Mister'. Now go wait downstairs. let me freshen up." _

_ With that she closed the door on him." _

_ *Present* _

_ " _Sheesh, She definitely beat me, flawlessly. I couldn't even mount a defense. "

He floated as a smile cane his face. He lost but damn it feel good to lose. That when he heard his phone vibrate. He opened his phone and almost hit the ceiling...literally.

Two photos: One with her blowing on his neck..which looked more like she was necking with the tagline: **love you too mister😄**

The second one was a picture she took of herself still in her outfit her back to the mirror slightly bent over looking over her shoulder with the tagline: **Officially Heart Shaped(for your eyes only Biscut)😉😘😎**

Steven snarled as he saved the pictures before a smirking. He floated in thought as he tried to think of a plan to get her back...but all he could think about is what happened..and if he was honest. his he loved it. Soon those thoughts went from making Connie melt and squirm to making Connie his, Indefinitely. 

Score Biscuit: 2 Berry:3

Bonus: 

As she closed the door on her Jam bud, she slowly slumped to the floor..a brilliant smile on her red face.. She was in love and she loved it.

She love it. All of it.

She love dancing with him, always did even when they were more innocent and he was less bold and she loved her body less...but that..

That...having him all to herself like that. Having him touch her like that, look at her like that it was too much if he took control for a second...She would have slumped, given in fully. She will never forget this...the mixture of wanting and loving in his eyes...The beach sand smell of his sweat...the feel of his hands, his body on hers…

“Oh my stars, I did THAT to him.”

She couldn’t help but feel proud..and a little worry that maybe she took it to far. 

Until she heard him call her a minx...Which meant that despite everything..He was still all in. She stood up and pulled down her overall straps when she saw herself in the mirror, her stance and the seats of the overalls

“Heart shaped.”

That what Steven called it..Her butt. Her face flared at the thought but so did her mischievous side as she got her phone and took the picture. 

“Extra points.”


	5. Flirty fighting: Character  Select pt1(Halloween special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: With an upcoming Costume party coming up in LHW Steven decides to casually ask Connie to join him in Costume shopping..Along with asking her for a date. (two parter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Halloween special for FFighting Flirty Hope you enjoy.

Connie Maheswaran groaned as she heard her smart phone ring. She was in the middle of going over some reports from Little HW R&D about an energy project she, Peridot and Pearl was working on, and didn't really want to be annoyed or distracted. Though.. It was HIS tone..his new one: Love Dramatic.

She smirked as she answered the call and a smiling Steven appeared on a video feed. With a small kiss of his teeth his he spoke.

"Hey."

The tone, that damn husky tone. Always had sent a shiver through her.

"Yo, Mister. Kind of late for a call." It was midnight after all.

"Is it?"

"It is. Already getting ready for bed.."

"Awe, want me to tuck you in?"

Connie blushed a bit at his flirtatious smile. She licked a bit before laying on her bed. "I think you just want a bed buddy."

Steven shrugged the blush bright on his cheek." I mean, you do sleep better as a small spoon, Heart Berry."

She laughed with faux shocked. "Really? 'Heart Berry' now?"

"Oh, you like it."

She acted like she trying to decide before nodding playfully 

"I do, I really do." She shrugged with a smug grin. "So Big guy, what can your Heart Berry do for you or did you want to see what I was wearing to sleep, Huh?"

Steven paused and tried to get a word out, as if he was really considering it. She found it hilarious.

With an arched brow and a slight purr to her tone she spoke.

"Wanna see what you missing, Mister?"

Steven for his part, let loose a slight embarrass chuckle. 

"Knowing you, probably wearing a hoodie and spanx."

"Wrong..Do you wanna see?"

"I called for a reason. I can't remember it..cause now I'm curious."

Seeing a hungry look in his eyes made her more impish. With a slight purr she slowly move the phone downward..towards her neck before pulling back up, with a chuckle. 

Seeing the dumbfounded blush made her laugh. Steven groaned as he looked away slightly.

"Yea, laugh it up Minx.

"Oh you Bad boy. What, you want a bite of your 'Heart Berry'?."

"Bite?"

"Sup Biscuit, remember what you originally called for? Other than me, of course."

He laughed fairly with a Smug look. "She says as if I didn't just make her night."

"He says as if I didn't make his day."

"Fair enough."

"Same."

The two glared in silence before they shared a love filled laugh.

"So seriously, no teasing. What's up?"

"I want to show you something. Ok?"

"Wow me, like always."

"It's what I live for."

Steven opened his mouth wide showing his teeth, tonsils, and tongue. All normal.

Connie found herself gulping a bit and blushing. ' **Ok..so why is this hot to me?'**

"That's a nice mouth, I like that mouth."

Steven held a finger to cease her from joking. His teeth glowed pink for a quick moment before his canines were replaced with sharp looking fangs. He closed it with a snarling smile and a confident glint in his eyes. 

Connie for her part absentmindedly rubbed her neck and her legs together. 

' **OOOO..OK, I REALLY LIKE THAT MOUTH.'**

"Heh, guess you like them."

Connie blushed as she moved her neck out of the frame."Quiet you."

His grin grew a bit more beastly, as he licked his new features. "Wasn't you just offering me a taste, Heart Berry?"

Connie was red faced and was trying to fight the smile on her face and race of her heart.

"Oooo.. You…Fucking.." 

"Is the bed buddy offer still on the table?"

Connie took a deep breath calming down, slightly.

"You know I wouldn't allow any sleep, if you came."

"Threatening me with a good time berry."

Connie rolled her eyes at the response, causing a chuckle to escape from her opponent.

"Biting my style now."

"Among other things else I want to, but I digress. You know there's gonna be a costume party at LHW next week for halloween, Which is why I made these pearly whites. "

"Oh, so you're going as a vampire?"

"I'm going as whatever can compliment you."

Connie gave a false astonishment. "Well aren't we bold and assuming. What makes you think I am going?"

"Pssshh! You're going you have no reason not to go.."

"I...Have no costume."

"You… Have access to 'costume spheres'. Which let us talk about that..What and how?"

Connie gave him cocky smile while she shrugged. "Never underestimate the power of weebs with access to alien technology, big imagination, and a drive to make money…" 

She sighed after that. "Anyway 

those spheres are untested and unloaded. Basically they're hard light globes. So once again no costume."

"Then we'll get some together. Make a day of it."

Connie looked at the man with suspicion wagging her finger at the hybrid. "What's the plan,Universe?"

"Saturday, early. You and me head to Empire go costume and miscellaneous shopping. We'll spend the day modeling for and goofing off with each other. Eat and head back to the temple or I drop you off at your residence at LHW. Get out of Delmarva for a day, You in?"

Connie laughed a bit. "Oh my..sound like you're asking for a date, rather than an outing."

"I am."

Connie was stunned at how serious and straightforward he was. It shook her a bit.. In a very very good way. She knew she was blushing, glowing...she didn't care.

"Ok..ok. I'm in..Saturday early..What time?"

Steven chuckled his face a tomato."Yes! ok. .On the road by 9:30. I know it's early for you..so I'll bring a blanket so you can get some sleep on the way there."

"So we're taking the Dondai opposed to the lion express?.. Shame was looking forward to holding you during the ride."

"Wha?"

Connie had to giggle at his slightly startled face. 

Steven growled before speaking deeply and huskily. "Oh haha..I'm so gonna bite you with these, impish minx."

"Mmm..Sink them in."

Steven's eyes widen at her tone basically dripping with wanton intent. Didn't help the way her half kidded black eyes seem to glow in the light, the small bite of her bottom lip, or the way she rubbed her neck. All made gulp and breathed deeply, a slow lick of his fangs.

**'OOOOH THIS WOMAN OF MINES.'**

"You remember that Connie."

She nodded casually. "Sure sure..Now..I gotta sleep."

"No, you don't.."

"I wanna sleep...So..Saturday right?"

"Yeah..Me and you. Early."

"I got it..Good night, Mister."

"Sweet dreams, Heart Berry."

Connie smirked. "You're gonna make sure I do?"

"If I have to...Though the way you been looking at my fangs..I think that's already covered. Haha."

Connie shook her head at his boast. He could have that.

"Yeah sure. So I'm gonna let you go. ok?"

Steven nodded before pressing his cheek to the lens. Connie sighed with faux annoyance before she gleefully kissed the screen. Steven chuckled at the 'chu' of her kiss.

"Happy? Now."

"Would've been better lips to cheek but it will suffice."

Connie shook her head with a yawn.."Sheesh, the things I do for you."

"That because you love me."

"You loved me first, So ha..Ok letting you go."

"Saturday..Bye Heart Berry."

Connie nodded as she ended the call.. She did feel tired but..She had one last thing to do.

*A few minutes later*

Steven just exit his bathroom from a shower where he saw that he received a text on his phone. He opened it….

"Oooooohh! Save!"

Inside was a picture sent by Connie..on her bed..full body. Wearing one of his shirts ridden up showing her stomach and a pair of yery small yet very loose fitting dark blue sweat shorts. She was winking and her lips was a bit puckered up as if she was sending a kiss. He pressed the button to hear the message.

" _ Wish it was you instead of your shirt, but It'll have to do. Until Saturday, Mister...oh and don't forget.. _ ** _SINK.THEM.INNN_ ** _ ..Love ya. Heart Berry." _

Steven face was aflame and he could feel himself floating as he kissed the phone, he'll be sleeping in the air tonight. 

As the Jam buds rested they knew they would have sweet dreams..or more than dreams tonight..One thing was for certain neither could wait for Saturday.

  
  



	6. Flirty fighting: Character  Select pt2(Halloween special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:Steven and Connie leaves for Empire City and things get a little..spicy in their hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND REMEMBER critiques comments request, hell even making fancomics are welcomed and encouraged

Steven stood in front of the Maheswaran household, waiting for Connie to come down. He wasn't alone though as Priyanka and Doug stood waiting with him, still wearing their sleepwear,robes and slippers; wanting to see the two off.

"So Empire for the whole day, huh? That's quite a trip. What are you planning to do? Take in the sights?" Priyanka inquired with a smirk, a very Connie-esque one.

"Maybe, the main thing is costume shopping, but depending on how long that take we might just take food breaks." Steven shrugged shoulders with a slightly mischievous smirk.

"I heard you two are coming to the party though...What's that about? You're getting dressed up?"

Doug smirked confidently with a slight nod causing Steven smile starred eye.

"Yes, Yes! What your gonna go as, Huh?" .

Doug smirked as he pulled his wife close to him, getting a squeak out of the doctor. "Should we tell, my master?"

Priyanka gulped and bit her lip a bit at her husband before stealing a quick peck and wrapping her hands behind his neck. She spoke in a slight sultry tone. "Stop Durga..We'll kill the boy." 

Steven was indeed red face, but also smirking at the two. "Don't mind me. I'll just turn around."

"Good man." Doug called before turning his wife a very lecherous smirk on his face. "Now master 'Integra', I believe I deserve a bite."

"Ahem! Can't wait to I leave the house, I swear that trip did wonders for you two."

The trio turned to see Connie standing in the doorway, overnight bag on her shoulders, arms folded under her breast with a joy filled smile on her face.

The husband and wife looked at each other before turning to the result of their love. "It really did."

“You see what I have to deal with Steven. Love struck teenagers, both of them.” The younger Maheswaren joked before giving her parents a tight hug.

“Before you go, Steven come talk with me a moment. “

Steven arched an eyebrow as he walked with Doug to his car, with the women looking on. Priyanka looked over at her daughter, giving her a once over, unnoticeably.

A form accentuating cobalt halter sweater dress, a black short bomber jacket, and a pair of brown knee high boots. Hair, mostly flowing down except for a small pink star hair clip in the middle and a small bang. A small smile came to the mother's face at the little bit of onyx eye shadow and the small bit of lip balm. Her daughter has grown into a beautiful woman in love. The look in her daughter's eyes says everything about her feelings.

“You’ve chosen well, Kahanni.” 

Connie looked back at her mother with a blush. “Thanks Mom.”

“Just...be safe.”

Connie is bright red at the accusation “What?.. Wait me and Stev-”

“Empire could be tough..Even for heroes like you two.”Priyanka smirked at her daughter. “What about you and Steven, though?”

Connie pouted red face. “That was mean.”

Priyanka chuckled. “Yeah, I know...You’re not coming back tonight.”

Connie realized it wasn’t a question. “Yeah. I might stay by-”

The prideful smile the older maheswaran gave her stopped her in her tracks and caused her to look away.

“I’m protected...Just in case”

Priyanka chuckled as she kissed her daughters temple. “That’s my girl...Good luck.”

“Thanks mom..” She arched an eyebrow at her mother before continuing. “You’re actually handling the implications pretty well...Thought you be more against the idea.”

“Well..You look at him the same way I look at your father after 20 years of marriage. Besides he already considers us family and vice versa..” Priyanka rubbed her chin as she got a cheeky grin on her face. “ Though you two always were lovestruck.”

Connie looked scandalized at her mother, but before she can say anything to defend herself.

“Yo Heart berry, we’re ready?”

Connie looked forward and saw Steven waiting by the donadi, looking a bit red but proud. Connie felt a small push on her back making her take a few steps forward. She turned to see Piyansk finger waving at her daughter. Connie for her gave her mom a confidant look before heading to the car. As she did her dad stopped her by holding her shoulders. Pride shining in his eyes.

"Look at you, My swashbuckling sword swinger....Good looking kid."

She shrugged playfully, a snarky grin on her face "Well, I take after mom."

He jokingly rubs his chin. "True..So when should you be back around these parts?"

"I mean.. We should back in town tonight. If everything goes according to plan."

Doug looked at his daughter with a smirk before giving her a hug. "Have fun..Be safe.. Watch out and take care of each other...We trust you two."

She returned the hug with a smile. "Of course...Love you Daddy."

"Love you too, Kahanni." He gives her a kiss on the top of her head before opening the car for her, exchanging a look of understanding with the hybrid.

Steven got in the car as Connie place on her seat belt and a black blanket from the back over her. Steven looked over her and already saw that she was more sleepy than she let on.

"Hey Berry."

"Hey yourself, Mister.. You're looking nice"

Steven was dressed in a black turtleneck, under a pink vest with a star on its back, black jeans; a pair of size 15 pink and black sneakers. He had his hair in a ponytail, except for one single curly strand that felt in front of his face. She found herself giggling at how handsome he was.

"Wanted to compliment you, beauty berry."

Connie just shook her head at the sly teasing.

"You look tired, too excited to sleep."

Connie groaned in sleepiness as she sent a small glare at Steven. "Did you tell Peridot about today, cause she gave me a job of taking pictures and sending them to her for those spheres."

"Yeah..We're gonna talk about that, but for now..Let's headout Connie. "

Connie gulped at the low tone of his voice, there was a bit of mischief there. She turned to wave at her parents as they pulled off and quickly turned around as her father was already carrying her mother in..with _ that _ look on his face.

**'Go dad'. **Connie thought as she leaned back in the passenger seat getting all comfy. She turned to her companion who gave her a half smile.

"So..What is it, huh?* She pokes his cheeks playfully.

" Why you never told me about that incident?"

"It's not much to tell, the first run with the Cospheres ..Name pending...had complications, we looked at it and fixed it."

Connie's nonchalant attitude cause a small chuckle from the boys lips. "Complications, huh? You're certainly tough. I would think fighting a possessed costume would be more than a complications."

Connie sighed as she felt a bit bashful. "Magical infused AI ...Not po-

Steven smirk stopped her in her tracks.

"I'm not gonna save any face this ride, right?,"

Steven shook his head. "You, Bismuth, and Pearl, got beaten up..By a coat rack!!."

"IT WAS A MANNEQUIN!”

Steven chuckled at her exclaim as a slightly somber look took over.

“I am a little mad that you got hurt and didn't tell me..”

Connie looked at her biscuit accusingly. “Well it wasn't that bad. We were fighting a real life fighting game character, basically. A nice impromptu sparring session."

Steven looked at his Berry and kissed his teeth. "I don't like the idea of you hiding things like that from me."

Connie blushed shamefully "Wasn't trying to hide it. Just didn't think too much of it."

Steven said nothing as he continued to drive, he did smile a bit when she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

“Besides you were flaring that day...Me getting beat up by a coat rack is funny. You, having having a random purple spot and spike, not funny."

Steven arched an eyebrow and chuckled. "I thought it was a mannequin."

Connie laid back into the chair with the blanket and closed her eyes. "Doesn't matter, we won. Wake me up when we get there, Mister."

Steven nodded as he exited Delmarva limits.

It was three hours and fifteen before Connie stirred into consciousness. She stretched with a yawn as she looked around and realized...

She was not in the car with Steven, but in a king size bed inside of a hotel room, with Steven. His head was on her lap and his arms around her waist holding her close. Connie couldn’t help the smile that enveloped her face as she toyed with his hair.

“Mmmh Heart Berry.”

Conie giggled at his moans, wondering what he could be dreaming about. She took notice of her surroundings and she concluded that they weren't just in a room, but the bedroom of a suite; a quite large one too.

The walls were painted white with a flat screen embedded in the northern wall, a dresser and mirror on the east wall and the door to the bathroom on the west wall. She looked up and saw a mirror looking back, causing her to blush at their reflection.

“Oh my. That’s bold...Bathroom.”

Connie slowly and carefully pulled herself out of the big man hold, feeling colder than before, She walked into the bathroom. Her jaw dropped.

Porcelain tiles, a dual sink, a beautifully large mirror with fluorescent lights,a shower with a cylinder head and...

“A jacuzzi tub..Yeah, we’re staying tonight.”

Connie giggled to herself before closing the door lightly as to not wake her slumbering snoring companion. Who unnoticed to her, was smirking to himself.

'Good looking out Daddio.' was his last thought before falling back to sleep.

It's a half hour when he wakes up, his head against something warm. A feminine melody in his ear, and someone messing with his hair He opens his eyes and see cobalt colored wool.

"Hey Gamy..That's my stomach you're staring at."

"Oh really..."

Connie laughed as Steven grabbed her by the waist and nuzzled closer to her mid, the feeling causing her to nearly burst into hysterics.That soon became couple like wrestling. Laughing at each other's antics and pinning each other to the bed just for it to be overturned.

After a few minutes, Connie was victorious as she straddled the big man's waist just below his gem. Her hands on his chest. His hands on her thighs slightly under her dress. Both panting with disheveled hair. His looking more normal..Hers out of place with a half bang covering her right eye.

"Hey, Mister." Her breathy tone and bitten lips. She could feel his reaction under her and how his half lidded eyes displayed a tug load if excitement..She tries to stop the thoughts running through her mind but…

"Sup, Heart Berry". His husk fueled voice caused it.. The slight increase grip of his shirt. The increased pressure from her thigh, the instinctive humm of love and lust. She looked so delectable right now. On top, a victorious warrior.

"I guess you win."

She nodded, a smug smile on her face. "I beat a diamond. I think I earned a reward."

"Oh, and what pray tell can this diamond do for you, human paragon?"

Connie chortle before beckoning him to sit up with flex of her index finger. He does obediently, a boyish trouble maker grin plastered on his face. She for her part, locks her arms over his shoulders before placing her forehead to his. A devilish smile on her face.

"As the old saying goes.."What you promise. You must perform."

Steven looks at her from the side for a moment. It when she licks her teeth with a click, his eyes widen before he mimics her smile.

"Really, Heart Berry?" 

"Umm-hmm." She plays with his hair as her smile becomes even more impish.

He licks his teeth, changing from his canines to the fangs he showed off as his tongue passes. Connie, reached to touch them and shivered a bit..They were the real thing.

"You having second thoughts?" He smiled but his tone was a bit uncertain. Connie shook her head, her black eyes embers of emotion for him.

"Smile bright for me, Biscuit."

Steven gave her what she wanted and placed his fangs on display. The look of amazement in his berry's eyes made him feel great pride and love from her actions.

Connie was truly stunned at his transformation. She was afraid to touch them. 'They looked sharp but was a bit dull at the point, so they won't break the skin... Ok.'

That's when Connie surprised him by kissing said fangs, small pecks, enough to get his attention so he'll wrestle her under him.

He lowered his face to hers. Her breath became anxious anticipation surged through her. He grin became a bit hungry for her as he inched closer. He bit her lips. They interlaced their fingers as foreheads touched.

"So Berry, What was you want me to do again."

She whimpered at the husk in his voice, but refused to give in..not until she got what she wanted.

"Sink them innnnn"

Steven let loose a snarl at her beckoning as he kissed the back of Connie ear and down her collarbone. She loved the tingles of it, but she wanted the real thing.

"SINK THEM IN!"

Steven chuckled against her and prepared to do just that….

*"** _NYEHEHEHE" _ **

Both turned to Steven phone on the side table ,Peridot name flashing. He just remembered he told her to call to wake him up.

"No!" Connie shook her head. Pleading him not to answer.

With a heavy sigh Steven, reached for the phone and to both their dismay, got off Connie.

"Hey Peridot."

With a glare that would shatter white she got up and walked to the bathroom...Stating she needed shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what was a two parter..is now a 4 to 5 parter..see you in the next one.


	7. Flirty fighting: Character  Select pt3 Act1(Halloween special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:Penance must be paid when a promise isn't fulfilled (Thanks Peridot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.this..this part alone has to be split..to much connecting ideas and I don't want to leave your guys unsaited for to long..expect 1 or 2 more parts to this specific section.

**Flirty Fighting: Character Select Pt3(Act1)**

"Steven, how's it going?! Did you get to your textile clothes yet? Why haven't Connie send any data back, she's usually more diligent and why is her phone off?"

The hybrid bit back a groan of annoyance at Peri's inquiring. He was so close to..to..to..

'Diamonds and shards!' His face glowed as did his gem. Now that he wasn't in the moment, his mind was making him relive it. Her face, her voice, her lips..His mind played it over and over..

_ 'What you promise, you must perform...Sink the in~nn' _

**'Why did I pick up?!'** Steven glared at the phone in his hand trying to will its destruction as well as the Peridots.

"Steven? Hey Steven!?..Well, that's rude."

"Hooo~oo...Yes Peridot, I am here. Sorry had things on my mind."

"Nyeheh! I'm sure..How is everything going? Are you two.."

He could hear her knocking her fist together, further annoying him. 

"Peridot, what the hell?

"Don't act like you and her aren't completely enamoured with each other, the way you play I'm surprised you haven't been caught canoodling, yet."

**'The smugness of this gem!!' ** Steven kissed his teeth and let a chuckle out.Peridot had a lot of nerve saying that, WHEN SHE LITERALLY INTERRUPTED THEM! Oh he will remember this next time a certain purple quartz gets teasy. Though..

"Who taught you what canoodling is?!"

"Connie, why?"

Only half of him is surprised as he faced palmed.He had to admit, it did sound like something a younger Connie would say.

"Look no one's canoodling in here."

"Not yet, Nyeheh!"

Just as Steven was about to respond the bathroom door open and Connie walked out wearing a hotel robe a bit too big for her. It was white, wool and she looked completely adorable in it. 

She pointed to the phone, asking if Peri was still on as she crawled across the bed to get into her overnight bag. Steven gave her nod causing her to grimace slightly. He put the phone on mute before turning to her.

"So..You had a nice shower?"

Connie paused as she slowly turned towards her Biscuit.m, a thousand yard stare present.

"Nice and cold."

Steven gulped as she turned back to searching her bag. She smiled as pulled out the line green bra and boy shorts. Steven, for his part, blushed and turned away. As he was about to get up, he felt her wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her breath in his ear. Underwear in front of them.

"They're cute right, Mister"

Feeling him shiver made her giggle impishly. His blushed made her poke his cheeks teasingly.

"Y-yeah. Real nice and sporty...Heart Berry." 

"Do you think I'm gonna look cute in them..Be honest."

Steven gulped as he imagined his Connie in what was in front of him.M A fanged, slightly hungry smile formed unwittingly.

"Honestly, I think you're gonna look amorous in these."

She felt her cheeks heat up, heartbeat quickened, and she tightened her hold to snuggled closer. A soft giggle to ring in his ear.

"Wow, you know how to make a woman feel desired...Which is good since I wanted to impress you."

Steven smirked with a small chortle at her words. His redness increased a bit of confidence set in..

"Hey, now. I needed to be sure." 

"Oh really now," Steven gently grabbed Connie by the waist and sat her on his lap towards him. The slight blush on her face as she looked down, shyly.

"You're so gamy and embolden, Mister." 

She was so innocent sounding, it stroke his ego more than a bit. Made him feel dominant, made him feel like teasing her a bit.

"So, Heart Berry. Why did you need to impress your Mister?*

Steven stroked the back of her ear lovingly, making snuggle into it, eyes closed; basking in his touch. He felt his heart warmed and pulse sped up by her actions and by her giggle she knew it did.

**'She's really adorable like this...What's she up to?'**

As much as he would love this to be just as it is, he knew his Berry. She could be the vengeful type...Especially when she felt she was jipped.

"Well, you're going to be dressing and stripping me today and I, you."

Steven's eyes widen at her very strong statement. He looked at her and twitch at the devilish evil smile on her face, the teasing glint in her black orbs. This was a tease punishment. 

She bit her lip as she arched an eyebrow, her arms around his shoulder and her left hand running through his black lock as she moved even closer upon him, watching his nose tingle and sigh. 

As he was about to speak she place two velvety fingers on his lips.

"One, this isn't just a punishment, but a game and yes. it's because you answered the thrice damned phone."

Steven groaned but nodded. she removed on finger.

"Two, Yes I am wearing that same perfume from the day in my room..to make it harder to keep yourself..professional."

Steven looked confused before it hit him..a game of will between them. Who could do this without breaking, squirming and melting. He shook his head slowly as she nodded, her smile getting wider and more devilish each time.

"You didn't perform what you promised.."

She pulled down the neck of the robe exposing her skin from her shoulder up towards him tenderly touching it where he was about to bite. 

"You left your Heart Berry felling insatied..lecherous event...Now she requires penance."

The luscious sight and the tone of her velvety voice made him swallow his breath with a gulp and flexed his toes..

**'How The hell is it she's becoming more alluring by the moment..Right in front of my eyes? I'm supposed to dress this succubus..and strip her multiple times, without losing composure?'**

Seeing him stunned and almost drooling over her was fun in itself..Just as she was about to call it off...He nodded determination in his eyes.

She removed the finger and nodded with a smile..a prideful one.

"That's my Biscuit. Besides it shouldn't be so hard after all…"

Connie moved close to his ear and spoke with a silken tone. 

"Your hands we so at home on my thighs..under my dress."

Steven blushed a deep crimson, feeling a bit ashamed of his behavior even looking down. Connie held up his chin gently and gave him a sweet heartfelt kiss.. Steven, for his part, melted. 

It lasted a few seconds, but it would linger forever. The feeling of their lips between each other and how his gem started to glow and how she mad him moan, just a bit... Before Steven could return it, Connie broke it before stealing a quick peck.

"You did nothing wrong, except pick up the phone, you hear me?"

Truth and trust. That all that came from her voice when she spoke and smile at him. He nodded feeling better about a lot of things...The main thing is giving his heart to the minx on his lap, even if she doesn't know it yet. She gently rested her forehead on his and smiled that special smile, the one reserved for him...The one that makes him fall again.

"That's my man. Take a shower and get some underwear on, yeah?"

"Strange request..but I think I'm gonna keep my stuff on."

The only clothes he had was this in one more outfit..he was stuck with this one til tomorrow. Connie shook her head before rising up of him slowly.

"Such a guy...Well,you're out of luck then."

She took the underwear and place them in his hand, before sauntering to a nearby chair in the corner of the room. She sat with her legs cross one leg out showing quite a bit of it. 

She then said the words that would start what was probably, the hardest round of her teasing ever. 

"Game Start, Mister..Dress me."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND REMEMBER critiques comments request, hell even making fancomics are welcomed and encouraged


	8. Flirty Fighting: Character Select Pt3(Act2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The punishment game begins

_ “Dress me.” _

_ _ Steven blinked as he looked at the woman (at this moment ‘girl’, just didn’t fit his Berry) across from him. Her confident and sultry posture. The playful waving of her foot back and forth like a pendulum. Her elbows on her lap, hands interlaced together, with her beautiful face resting on top. The half-smirk was teasing, of course; It was her game. Her eyes though...They said something different. They held something very warm..something very familiar, but so deep he couldn't identify it...All he knew it was for him alone, and it scared him a bit.

He didn't want to disappoint those eyes.

"Looking a bit worried there, Mister. The hurdle too high?"

Her voice was as impish as her smile and it knocked his ego a bit. He couldn’t rightly let her banter go. She wanted a game he’ll play..but first.. With a smirk he spoke with a bit of husk.

“Not at all, but don’t you think you’re being a bit..Insulting.”

Connie brows raised at the accusation, looking a bit astonished for a moment..Before giggling at him.

“Oh and how so?”

He shrugged keeping his cool as he walked over to her stopping in front of her. “You said it yourself, I’m a man..Shouldn’t be more afraid of what I might see putting on this number on that..Body.”

Connie nodded in faux agreement. “ You’re right.. You are a man…”

She then licked her lips beckoning him to bend low. He stopped right in front of her face, Brown eyes met Black. She move up close to meet him to feel his breath on her..so he could feel hers as well

“You’re no threat to me, Mister.”

“Oh., so you don’t mind if I get a glance.”

“I know you. You’re gonna close your eyes.”

She was right of course, seeing her in her underwear was one thing. Her birthday suit though, he rather wait until he got consent. He smirked and bit his lip..

“You trust me that much.”

“ Look in my eyes and say I don’t.”

That..That what it was.. the complete and utter depth of her trust on full display. She caressed him gently before speaking.

“After all these years...Of course, I trust you to treat me right. That’s why I am willing...eager to play these games with you..You’re my Biscuit, my Steven, my Mister..my Man..The single being, I would trust with my body like this. So..” 

Connie gently stood up, pushing him back to the bed. She stood in front and lifted her left leg up and sat it between his lap The diamond gulped as he looked at the limb, strong, tone, supple and all so attractive. His eyes slowly looked towards connie confident and blushing face, as she took the towel she had on since the shower of her head. With a few shakes, her hair fell to its full length, right at the curve of her back and gave her a left side bang that covered her eye.. Hand on her hip, a lovingly, powerful smile on her face.

“Dress me.”

Steven face reddened at her velvety voice, his breath tighten as he stared up at her form in the grayish natural light, giving her an enchanting glow. 

‘ **When did she become so coquettish and tantalizing?’ ** .

Steven chuckled to himself. He felt simultaneously like prey in front of a predator and someone finding the missing piece in their life. He looked up at her straight into her eyes with a grin.

He laid the lime bra down on the bed, keeping the boy shorts in his right hand, as he slowly ran his hand up to the knee before lifting her left foot.

“Mmm.”

He smirked at the sound of Connie reaction. She did blush but didn’t look away as he gently slipped matching panty up to below her calf, before placing it down on the floor not before giving said leg a kiss. She trembled slightly at the feeling of his touch lingered. He grabbed the other leg and slipped it in gently. a shark grin on his face at her reaction. She gave a slight scoff and roll of her eyes. Neither realizing what was about to happen. 

The two looked at each other, locked in their own emotions. Connie daring him; anxiously waiting for him to make his move. Steven determination and passion in his eyes, a smirk on his face.

Connie toes curled as she felt the fabric pressed by his palms, sliding up her. Over her calfs, her knees, her legs, her thighs and finally her hips, stopping at her waist. With a ‘snap’ that made her whimper and him gulp, the bottoms were on snuggly and fitting under her robe on her Heart-shaped bottom. Standing at his few height, the towering hybrid hands lingered upon her hips and his fingers ghostly tapping her 'Heart'. She for her part, placed her hands on his shoulders. Identical teasing and eager smiles on the jambuds face and all though it all..They never broke eye contact.

“Your hands seem to be lingering there, Mister“

“Maybe I just like making you tremble.”

A half smile appeared on her face.“Your hands are cold."

He let loose amorous chortle. “Lucky, I got a hot thing like you to warm them.”

With a slight snicker of her own, she began to play with his hair.“Flattery..will not get you out of dressing me.” She stroked his rugged cheek and chuckled when he gave the back of it a peck. 

He gave her a slight enticing leer. “Oh, perish the thought. I'm having too much fun.”

She toyed with his chin using her index, a taunting smile on her face."Oh really? You looked kind of unsure there for a moment."

He reached down to her ear and whispered huskily. "Ok Then...Drop the robe."

Connie stared at the man in front of her, red face but smirking, almost as he could see her own struggle to keep composure. He grabbed the bra shaking it in his hand teasingly. She kissed her teeth and nodded her head.

**‘Oh, just because your touch is electrifying doesn't mean you’ll break me.’**

Connie smirked at the thought before turning her back to him...dropping the robe.

“FFFWWWWHHHOOOOO-HOOO!”

Connie had to bite back a giggle at his..breathless approval. His reaction was funny to her. He has seen her in monokinis, swimsuits...Even bikinis,. She had worn tops that were open back as well, So it was a bit of an ego boost, but more than that it was heartwarming to know that she could get such a reaction out of him. It made her feel brave and craved. Which usually leads to more teasing..

This wasn’t any different.

“Hey mister, you ok back there. I'm uh..getting a bit cold up here.”She smirked and spoke a lot more teasingly . “Or maybe you like the view back there,huh?” 

She giggled as she gave a little jig of her hips expecting him to be flustered.

“Oh I'm loving the view..”

He spoke truth when he said that. His eyes never leaving her back side, burning it into his memory. Her years of swordsmanship, diet, athleticism, genetics and he expected magic healing, both from him and the diamond fountain, had a very positive effect on her. Her back was tone and bit broad, as her was her slightly waist smaller. Her hips and glutes was curvy, round, and tight with some plumpness to it, but that was more muscle than fat( something he could swear she had less than 20%). It made him wonder how she got into some of the clothes she wore.. Her legs strong, long, toned and with some growing thickness to them. He fingers tingle at the thought of touching them again. All in all, Connie Maheswaren has developed to a fine..fine woman. 

“You’re definitely more than the cute girl you used to be. You’re dangerous now, Heart berry”. 

Connie sucked the breath she didn’t know she was holding. The confidence in his voice, it was very surging. She looked back and saw that he wasn’t kidding. His eyes seemed to be trying to undress the very little piece of clothing she had on.. She didn’t even try to hide her heartfelt laugh.

“You’re gonna be looking at me like that a lot today “

“Like what?”

She smirked. “Like you don’t want me dress, at all.” 

Steven froze at her words, clenching the fabric in his hand biting his bottom lip before licking his upper one.. He was not going to lose this challenge. He looked at the garment in his hand and realized a few things.

One, It had slightly stretchy fabric.

Two, It was bigger than expected not by much though.

Finally Three, it was a strapless, opened from the front, and it used strings, opposed to clips or buttons. 

**‘How? How do I deal with this?'**

This was the thought that ran through his head as he looked at her back and his hand. His mind trying to find the correlation between the two things. 

"Sooo.You gonna put that on me or am I'm going braless today?"

Her joke caused Steven to squeak. Connie looked back at him, an eyebrow arched at his innocent and bewildered expression. She chuckled at him as stretched her back upward, showing off a bit. The curve of her lower back, the muscles of her upper, mid, and shoulders; how defined her complete and powerful back looked. He was entranced.

"Steven, Come on. We're on a time limit right? Dress me, Mister."

Her voice held a little teasing annoyance as she stood with her arms upwards, waiting for him.

"I know the savior of the galaxy isn't afraid of dressing his, 'Heart Berry'? Is he?"

Steven glared at her coaxing smirk. "Alright you little Minx."

With a deep breath the man unlaced and open the corset like bra before, walking up close to his Berry. He felt anxious, the emotions he was feeling bounced around in his chest at the close proximity, little less than a centimeter apart from the woman. 

Then she leaned slightly back onto him, brushed his cheek, and spoke into his chin..or nipped at his chin. 

"Staa~ay professional.." 

He trembled and groaned as she gave slight butterfly kisses under his chin. Not to mention her nearly bare back pressed against his stomach. 

"Weak spot huh?...Still topless by the way."

"I'm gonna get you back.. You know that right?..I might need to look down" 

She chuckled at his slight voice. He was so fun to play with. "I know.. I know...Want me to guide you through this?"

"Yes..Yes please.."

"look up."

"Yes mam."

She laughed lovingly at his mixture of boyish and husky tone of voice, as she moved her hands on top of his. Making sure he was indeed looking away..He was for now at least.

Connie slowly guided his hand over her breast, helping them put the cups together. Trying to keep the red her own face and the excited breaths to herself as he tied the laces of the bra himself. His hands brushing against her mounds, as she helped him adjust her caused her to squirm in place. His chucking didn't help matters. His own gulps and sucks of breaths did though.

**'Why the hell does his touch do this to me?..How I'm gonna survive the day?.' ** Was her thoughts as she guided his callous hand around and on the tops of her cups, pulling, pushing and shifting. Her breathing tightened and her skin felt hot guiding him across her chest and breast. She enjoyed his touch .

"Ummh!"

She looked up the man behind her who made that sound. Still looking up but biting his lip and breathing harshly as well. She was about to tease him a bit when.

"Ooo!"

He squeezed her..He squeezed her..and she liked it. He looked down and she up..Both red face but while he looked embarrassed, she looked shocked..but not all mad.. She smirked as slowly grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him down to her eye level. Hand on her hip eyes arched, she spoke.

"Real funny, Handsy. You seem to be enjoying this."

Steven gulped. The tingling in his hands and Connie in that form accentuating underwear, with that powerful stance of her..He melted right there.

"Well. It is you, plus you were guiding my hand so..I'm Sor-" 

Connie place two fingers on his lips. before stepping back for him to get a full view. Even putting her arms behind her head and crossing her legs to pose for him. Bringing all her curves and powerful femininity to the forefront.

"Good job. You got one layer on." 

Steven could only stare at the near arrogant, amount of confidence coming from Connie. Part of him wanted to wipe that smirk and make her squirm in embarrassment, but another part…

Another part of him had a plan.

"Stay like that, Heart Berry."

Connie arched an eyebrow and slightly nibble on her bottom lip, his commanding tone, it hit her ear in just the right way. She dared not move.

Steven reached for the phone, realizing he still have Peri waiting on the phone.

NOT on Mute.

**'What? Did I miss the button?..Did she hear us?!**

His eyes widened at the phone, thoughts of Peridot having dirt on him, so unpleasant. He can already see her making him join her CPH discord..

It took him a few seconds before he took a glance at Connie from his upper peripheral, still in the stance. looking a bit anxious.

**'Worth it.'**

He ended the call quickly as he turned on the camera. 

The light of the flash and click of an app, made Connie blushed in shock. Just as she was about to comment he spoke again.

"Give me a full profile Ni'."

He turned his finger slowly a 360 motion, as he made the command, a small smirk as he did.

"Really? We're doing this now?" She tried to sound annoyed..SHE REALLY DID, but the eagerness and commanding voice.. Had her a bit giddy.

"If I'm gonna be professional, might as well go all the way right? Let me see my WIP so far, Dol-"

"Hell no."

Steven froze at the tone of her voice. It was cold and sharp as her blade. The look in her eyes were similar and her straight emotionless face said all. Her right hand on her hip, weight on the same leg. Left hand clenched in a fist. Her whole demeanor screamed 'SAY IT AGAIN..I DARE YOU!'

"No Doll?"

"Never Doll."

Steven nodded in apologetic agreement. He learned something important today. Calling Connie, 'Doll' could lead to a punching, and he knows for experience just how heavy her fist are. He saw her punch a quartz flat, that quartz was Jasper...Diamond powers be damned, he didn't want any of that ire. No, thank you.

Connie face stood for a second before she allowed a smile. A simple reassuring one letting him know that everything was copacetic. She stood in relaxed attention, a look of eagerness in her eyes, and a lingering of flirtation on her lips. 

"You still want that profile?"

Steven smirked as he lifted up the phone. signaling Connie to turn around slowly with his finger. He expected her to spin quickly and get it done, time constraints and all.

So when she moved slowly, swaying her hips, holding her sides in a very luscious hug and keeping her eye on him the whole time, only to end it with a kiss to the camera.

""HAPPPPFHHHH..SAVE." 

Connie laughed at the hybrid responses. His red face, deep breaths and starlit eyes were just what she wanted. She loved knowing that she could make her Biscuit so flustered but so bold.

"Soo~ooo.” She looked towards her bag, biting her lip and arching an eyebrow. 

He chuckled before holding his hand up and reached into her bag, pulling out her outfit and laid them on the bed; A light blue off the shoulder sweater, some deep blue denim jeans with a thin belt, some white socks and black ankle boots.

He grabbed the jeans first and beckoned her to move closer to him,which she did obediently. Just as before, he lifted her legs one at a time with careful precision and purpose as he placed her in the pants and just as before his touch was electrifying to her; prompting her to bite her lips to stop a low moan as he unwittingly squeezed her thighs. The way he pulled up the Jean's one her was a bit slower than if she did it herself or at least it felt that way not that it mattered to her..the whole thing was exciting and nerve surging to her. The feel of him sliding those jeans up her leg and to her waist line made her trembled. how his hands seem slightly stroke her posterior as they passed by made her hands clenched. The feel of the back of his hands as they pressed gently against her lower stomach as they buttoned, zipped and belted her pants cause her breathing to become light. It was a lot to take in, but he didn't seem to notice her reaction, so she was in the clear. 

"Those were some nice reactions there, Berry."

She squeaked in surprise at his claim, of course he knew. Didn't help that he had a cheshire smirk on his face and his tone was even more cheeky than usual. 

"Mmm, your hands are cold still, that's why…"

"Cold hands huh?" 

He smirked as he placed his index and middle finger upon her stomach before tracing circles, figure eights and such upon it. He chortle silently as she stood at attention and sighed gently depending on where his finger passed. Her giggles was a melody he'll never get tired off.

"Ok ok, you made your point! Stop trying to make me melt." Connie held his forearm and head to cease his manipulations on her skin and muscles, feeling a bit flustered at just how him teasing her midsection, revved her up.

"Ah! Admittance!" He laughed teasingly before easing up. Steven grabbed the sweater bunching up a bit before putting over her head and arms gently and pulling down to her hips slowly, purposely tickling and making her squeal as he did. He gave her longing stare that made her hot in the face and her heart pound. He reached behind her head and gently flipped her hair out of her sweater letting it flow down her back. 

He brought his hands to her hips and with almost effortless movement, he lifted his Berry by the hips and sat her on the bed surprising her by the feat of strength. He chuckled at her stunned face.

"Forgot I can lift you?"

"Um yes! I'm 156 pounds, not a light girl and yet you manhandle me so easily. Never did that when were training."

"I don't use my gem strength when we're training…"Connie pouted playfully and turned her head away looking at him through the corner of her eye,her legs crossed. She shivered when he moved close to her ear, his breath tickling the back, his hands near her hips. His whispered teasingly.

"Besides,you love when use my strength, especially on you." 

She hummed in pleasure just a bit when she felt the quick couple nips around her ear. She licked her lips before letting off a breathless giggle. She pulled away slightly before giving him a gentle yet surprising kiss of her own, one which he eagerly returned. 

Connie broke the kiss resting her head upon his, playing with his hair."We’re gonna be late if you keep this up.” 

“Yeah, I’m the one holding us up.” Steven chuckled before giving her another chaste kiss. 

“I’m barefoot and your kissing me instead of clothing me. So yes..you, Mister are holding us up.” 

“True..but given the choice…” 

“Yes.. but we have plans, Biscuit. “She kissed him gently before lifting her foot to his chest. “Come on.”

He grabbed the foot by the heel tickling the bottom of the foot, instantly making her shuffle back with a shriek of excitement. She glared, red face trying not to laugh. She pointed at him before poking his nose.

“Stop playing, Mister” She gave a peek on said nosse, a loving smirk on her face giving him her foot back.

“Your feet are so small though, they’re cute." 

“ Small but powerful, Mister.” The smugness in her voice tickled his spine.. It always did.

“And…” He gave the foot a kiss on top causing her to curl her toes instinctively.

“Hehe Steven..” Hearing the appreciation and feeling her hand through his hair again made him kiss once more before looking at her. The look in her eyes made his heart skip a beat, and brought a loving smile to his..The same one she was sending him.

“Kissable.”

Connie sighed in adoration and a bit of regret. She never wants to leave him when they get like this. When they get so sweet and endearing towards each other. She just wants to actually forget the day stay in the room and love him.

Truly love him.

But… She kissed him on his forehead and looked at him in the eye.

“Steven..I would love to continue playing, but we really need to go. I know you..I know you probably have something special planned. I don’t want to waste it. “

Steven sighed but smiled. “Ok ok..I’ll tone it down..for the moment.”

“For the moment.”

“Do I still have to-” His voice was teasing of course.

“Yes…” She arched her left brow while waving her foot. “You want to anyway.”

Steven didn’t say anything but gave her a grin as he slipped her sock on purposely stroking the bottom of it, getting a shiver out of her. He smirked as he slipped her foot in her boot, the look on her face was was so lovelorn it made him prideful. After doing the same to her other foot. He was about to tease her about it, when she beat him with one more kiss..deeper than any other so far.

Steven looked red faced but not unhappy. He couldn’t get words out, but seeing her bashful grin was enough. Nothing need to say at the moment. Steven walked over and grabbed her bomber jacket and placed on her. As he adjusted it, they took a moment to share a shy laugh. When he was done he held a hand out to her which she happily did. 

“Ready Heart Berry?”

Connie nodded as she interlaced her fingers with him, her face hot .”For awhile now. Let’s go, Mister.”

Steven smirked as he followed her out the door, excited to start their adventure in Empire.


	9. Flirty fighting: Character  Select pt4 Act 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie Adventure in Empire officially begins.

Empire city; a bustling metropolis famous for its high energy, attitude and it’s cutting edge in fashion and technology. The city that never sleeps, even more so now that’s it’s close to halloween and gems has made their way into the city. Steven and Connie walked through the bustling Hattan street, trying to take in the sights of the buildings, stores, gem and costumed citizens. It was just one problem…

_ “Nyehhehe..Did you have fun canoodling with each other?!” _

Peridot teasingly nasal voice resounded as she spoke on speaker of Connies’ phone, low enough for only them two to hear. The two groaned due to her teasing and Connie shot her ‘Mister’ a glare for his stupidity, who gave a single hand plead for forgiveness. 

_ “So how was Connie's organic structure without image modifiers, Steven. _

“You been on earth long enough to call them clothes Peridot.”

_ “Not important, what’s important is... Did seeing Connie in such a state make you want to..” _

They heard the knocking of fist slamming next to each other. The implication was palatable.

**‘The audacity of this damn gem!’ **The two of them unknowingly sharing the thought as they walked through the streets. 

“Hey Peri, you had your fun. Give it a rest huh?”

_ “I’m not doing this for fun...Well that’s a lie” _

_ “ _ Peridot, I swear to god. _ ” _

._ Steven, this is on you . You let the phone on. If you wanted to keep exploits, you should have been more careful.” _

“Hmmph!”

The annoyance in Connie voice as her eyes narrowed was tangible, caused Steven to groan. Being the target of her ire wasn’t fun, he made damn sure to pay Peri back. He hasn’t figured it out yet, but Peri was gonna pay.

_ “That being said, I’m just making sure Steven won’t distract your ‘Heart Berry’ from her objective over there. ‘Mister’,Now i know how you two are. _“

“Yeah, no worries about that.”

Connie sighed before she began again. She kissed her teeth and her eyes stayed focus on Steven as she spoke, who kept forward.

“I’m completely focus on getting pictures, just have the Spheres ready to receive them.”

_ “They already are Ni’, just waiting for you.” _

“Good to know. In that case we’ll let you go.”

“_ Ssssuuuree, Stay focus now ok _.”

Connie shook her head with a small devious smile on her face before she cut the phone and the green gems teasing laughter off, putting the phone in her pants pocket after. Steven glanced at her from the corner of his eye seeing her mischievous smile replaced with annoyance and even a bit of embarrassment. 

They walked in a cold silence Steven leading them, Connie a step behind. He turned around walking backwards with his hands in his pocket a sheepish smirk on his face.

“We’re gonna have to get her back, you know that right?”

Stevens attempt at jovial conversation fell on deaf ears. Her hands remained at her pocket as she leered at him before looking anywhere but him. Steven arched an eyebrow as they continued to walk. He moving his head to keep his face in her sight, trying to get her to smile. 

Unaware that he’d walk into a crosswalk, backwards...with a car zooming around the corner.. 

“Steven!” 

Connie gripped her man and pulled him close to her as a car zoomed by, the driver glaring at them.

“Stay out the road dumbass, flirt somewhere else.”

Usually Connie would apologize, but since the car nearly hit her Steven and the guy was oh so rude..

“Ḥpak āḥp, yā pāsṭarṭ!”

Steven was surprised at Connie's aggression even more so when she and the driver exchange the single finger salute towards each other. She shook her head with a sigh and she turned to Steven, a very small smile on her face as she looked him over. “You ok,Mister.” 

He smiled at her before nodding, and receiving a light slap to his chest.” Pay attention! This isn't Beach city. These Empire streets will leave you flat and move along like nothing happened."

"You're speaking like lived here before." He rubbed his chest where she slapped him. chuckling a bit as she gave him a cocky smirk. 

"November 10th, 1999. St Maria hospital in Brooklyn. Until June of 2008, I was a Brooklyn girl."

"Explains why you're so cool, and yet fiery." 

Connie gave him a neutral stare as he placed his arms around her waist. Her arms crossed under chest.

“You still annoyed with me?”

“I’m as crossed as my arms Steven. How could you forget to mute the phone, Come on now?”

He smirked before leaning down, placing his forehead on hers. “In my defense, I was distracted by an enchantress.”

His cool breath tickled her a bit and his tone was playful, flirty. It made it hard to be annoyed with him.

“Were you now?”

Seeing her fight a smirk and hearing the slight lightness of her tone made him grin as he went to her ear. “Yeah. She came onto me with nothing but a towel on. Told me I had to dress her in some very cute green underwear...”

She found herself holding his shoulders as his whispers sent a surge of electricity down her spine.The husky tone and the slight brushes of his lips on her ear made her sighed, so much for annoyance. 

“I know your not blaming little ol’ me”

”Not blaming, just stating a fact. You threw me off my game”

"Gotta watch out for us Brooklyn girls. We're such teasing vixens."She sucked in a breath as she felt the slights nips of his teeth behind her.” H-Hey now….MMM!..You can’t do that.You’re in the doghouse, Universe.

He smiled against her collarbone and kissing it, before pulling away and giving her a challenging look.“Oh really?” 

Connie nodded as she folded her hands gently upon his nape.“Yeah.I’m still mad at you, for not closing the call.”

Steven gave her a knowing look when she bit the corner of her lip.”So let me apologize.” He moved his lips closer to hers,slowly.

Connie shook her head but the smile kept growing. “That’s not an apology.”

Steven gave a faux scoff, before he his hands fell to her hips. Drumming his fingers upon her, making her smirk. “It is though, It’s one for my best friend.”

“Oh.” . 

Her velvety tone made him turn abit red as he nodded. His eyes lingered on her lips. ”Uh-huh.”

“Is that why your hands down there. To apologize right?”

Her mocking nodding and teasing tone made him laugh as he moved closer.

“Everything matters in the perfect apology.”

“Look like you just wanna steal a kiss, Mister.”

“I swear it just an apology...accept it?”

Connie nodded and giving him an amorous smile. Just as Steven was about to close the gap. He felt Connie finger stopping him. The sensuality in her smile replaced with mischievousness. Steven was about to speak when she pressed herself against him, her left leg in between both of his, as she trailed her hand down from his lips, to his neck, chest, stomach, waist and thigh.. Never breaking her predatory sight with him.

"Mm! feels nice." She bit her lip,before she spoke wantonly into his ear."Hey..about that a~po~lo~gy?.

Steven was stunned and trembled at her actions but whatever she was planning..he personally had no need to stop it. he just nodded at her.

"Make it rough and deep?"

he nodded again afraid to speak.

"Make me moan and melt?"

He started to smile cockily at her luscious attitude.

"I got you, Heart Berry"

"You got me?"

"Yeah, Mister got you."

Seeing him be so confident was definitely a switch for her. She had to fight her beating heart, tingling back and her burning emotion to take the apology then and there.

"No..Not yet you do.."

Her need to tease him was greater though. Her smile change from passionate to playfully mischievous as she gave him a quick peck on his nose and backed out of his grasp ignoring the lingering sensation. In her hand his smartphone, already opened to her.

"Gotta catch me first."

Steven's jaw dropped as he saw her took off with his phone across the street. It took him a few minutes to realize that she duped him for his phone..His phone with the address they're going to. 

"Connie Maheswaran!!!! YOU THRICE DAMN MINX!"

" I told you, gotta watch for us Brooklyn girls." 

She laughed an almost witch's laugh at his roar, seeing him take off after her with a fire in his eyes and a determined lick of his lips. She wants to be caught..So...So bad.. That doesn't mean she'll make it easy. 

The chase was on as they maneuvered through the busy Hattan streets. Being as polite as possible to their fellow pedestrians as they shuffled and slightly pushed through when they needed. Running through intersections with one obeying the safety laws; Steven and the other slightly ignoring them; Connie. 

Connie laughed and teasingly blew a kiss to slightly annoyed but ever determined Steven from across another street. She gave him a wink before taking off again, this time using the crowd as a camouflage as she went left instead of straight ahead. She looked across and saw that Steven was still at the crosswalk, anxiously waiting for the greenlight to chase after her. Looking down at the phone she saw that they were only a few blocks away from their destination.

"Connie!" 

"Oh crap!" 

She looked up to see Steven heading towards her at his full non-gem speed.. Still slower than hers but he has reach. 

She took off like a bat out of hell turning the corner and running down the block before cutting through traffic and running into an alley. Her cohort waited until it was clear before chasing after her.

Steven was surprised to not see Connie or anyone in the alley. All there was were a stack of boxes, two dumpsters and a ten foot tall fence. He was sure she ran in too.. she wasn't under or in anyone of those. 

"The heck she went?" Steven leaned against the dumpster furthest from the fence, trying to figure out where Connie disappeared too. 

He was brought out of his deep analysis By the feeling of familiar feathery lips on his nape followed by a quick necking. He melted a bit leaning to it. 

"Well this is nice…"

Connie's sweet mischievous laughter that sets hit heart aflame rung in his ear, feeling her gentle shower of kisses along his neck and jaw making him shivered

" Ohhoho.Mm...That feels nice."

"Doesn't it though."

"Where did you even come from?"

"Secret.."

He snarled and nodded. His toes curled and his breath grew short as she bit him gently. a love bite. He was about to reach up stroke his Berry face.. When she released and moved back.

Steven looked quizzically at his Berry, who smirked standing on top of the dumpster bent forward. Connie tossed him his phone, which he caught.

"You still gotta catch me."

"Wait aren't you giving up?"

Connie laughed at that. "No..I was just catching my breath... What's wrong, can't keep it up?"

Steven's eyes widen as he nodded his head, his nostrils flared and a strained smile came to his lips.

"You're a funny one, I see how it is though." 

With a kiss of his teeth and eyes of fire he took a step forward prompting her to take a step back, her smile growing bigger, the anticipation of their game climax. 

"I'm a make you squirm,Heart Berry"

"You gonna have to catch me first and we're so close to where we have to be."

Her teasing taunting made him want catch her even more.

"Oh I will. Before you know you'll be in my grasp."

"Mmm..Promise, Mister?"

The two stood still waiting for the other to make a move. Identical emotions of passion and competitiveness between them.

_ "Love is war, Love is war, Love is war!" _

The sound of Steven ringtone on Connie's phone was the gunshot to their last leg of tag.

Connie turned on her heel and ran toward the fence before bounding of the nearby wall to over the top of the fence effortlessly. She landed in crotch before taking off across the street, to the large park across the street; Central park. Not before giving her Mister a wink and a little show of standing up..putting her height and curves on display.

"Damn ninja"

The whole thing left Steven stunned for a moment before leaping over the fence with no effort, a smirk on his face. He gave chase into the park after her. 

Connie ran upon the cobblestone path. Trying to not get caught by Steven, who she seem to have lost through a crowd a few turns back.. She slowed down as she took in where she was and was amazed..she found herself in a beautiful half acre garden with a man made oasis in the middle filled with colorful flowers. Marigolds, water Lilies in the oasis, Hibiscus, Musk Roses, Bluebells, Chrysanthemum, and a rainbow of lotus flowers. 

“Whoa, such a beautiful place.” 

“It’s kind of Romantic huh?” 

She turned to see a young woman standing close by looking at the garden. She was dressed in a very sexy witch dress costume complete with black low thigh length low cut dress, mesh thigh highs, small heeled shoes, witches hat and cloak and broom. She had on a bit of orange eyeshadow, and black lipstick. Connie must admit she was quite attractive. The full figure woman stuck out her hand and gave the knight a gentle smile, 

“Wanda.”

“Connie.” The two shook their hands. “So is there something going on tonight.”

“It’s Halloween at empire there is always something going on..tonight though it’s a parade and rave along 45th and 49th.”

“So that’s why they’re so many costumes around.”

“Yuppers. So what’s a pretty girl like you doing all by yourself, Connie.”

Connie rolled her eyes. *You’re sweet..As to why I’m here, just came to rest...Don’t tell anyone but I'm on the run.”

She placed a finger on her lips with a small wink..” Keep it to yourself..”

Wanda raised an eyebrow and interest before giggling.”..You’re a character. Ms. Connie.” 

Connie looked at “Hmm..So what about ms. wanda. What’s you doing here.”

“Well..”Wanda smirked as she got close to Connie looking up and down, and all around. “Right now, I'm getting to know my new customer…”

“What?”

“Tell me if i’m right.” Wonda whispered into Connie ear.

She pointed to Connie bust “40”

Her waist “36”

Her hips “44 “

Connie looked shocked and backed up.” Ok..yes..how.”

“It’s my job..”

“And I gave it to her when I made our appointment.”

Connie sighed as she felt Steven hand come from behind and pulled her close by her hips. She was about to say something when he placed a blue lotus in her hair. He gave her a kiss on her temple, behind her ear, and a nip on the top of her ear causing to giggle and snuggle with her eyes closed a bit. Basking in the affection.

“I win.”

She blushed and stroke her biscuit cheek. Kissing under his chin and smiling against him.

“Technically, but I feel like the victor though." 

Steven chuckled before turning to Wanda with a nod. "Ms. wanda, pleasure to meet you in person."

"As it is to meet you, Mr. Universe. Any friends of Sadie and Sunshine is a friend and customer of mine."

Wanda clapped her hands with a grin. "So we're running a bit late but it's ok.You guys are my final appointment for the day. My shoppe is just across the street from the park.Just followed the road to the south exit look up and you'll see it across the street. Unfortunately I have a quick previous engagement, so I won't be there at the beginning. However, my associates are waiting and expecting you, and I'll be right with ya, Asap."

the two look at each other before nodding.

"Magnificent. I promise you two are gonna look wonderful and I won't be long. We have showers if you need it, a multitude of costumes, make-up, wigs in your specific sizes, tones what have you. So please have fun,ok. Enjoy becoming someone else."

With that she gave one more farewell before heading towards the North.

Connie chuckled as the lady got out of ear shot "She's eccentric and flirty." 

Steven scoffed playfully as nuzzled against her. "You're one to talk, I saw your eye wondering. "

Connie giggle" Maybe..but I only undress you." Connie paused before cheshire smile. "Speaking of which, you do as soon as we get in the game..resumes."

Steven grinned matching hers. "Oh I know. I actually can't wait for you to dress me and strip me. To see how you deal with it"

"Oh I'll be fine. You'll be the one shaking under my touch Mister." 

"Then Shall we, Heart Berry?"

"Lead the way."

Steven scooped up Connie in his arms easily, who snuggled close to him, before taking to the air towards the south of the park. It took three hops to land in front of the industrial building, the shoppe resided in. They would have run the bell but caught the door when it was closing, gaining themselves entry. The receptionist nodded to them, before giving them access to one of the private elevators, the only one that goes to the shoppe'

As it rosed to the top got a playful look on his face before tapping Connie shoulder.

"Yes"

She looked towards him and finds that he is already coming for a kiss. 

The smile he holds is as devious and loving as ever, and then he speaks in that husky loving voice. That knees weakening, heart beat skipping voice. 

"Accept my apology" he cups her chin and gives a kiss. It was Rough yet tender. it was gentle and deep.

"** _Ohhh Ssstee~ven"_ **

It turned her into putty. His happy putty. 

He broke the kiss just as the elevator stopped. 

"You accept my apology.?"

Connie nodded before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Always." She smirked that impish smirk. "Still gonna make you squirm and melt through."

"We'll see Heart Berry." He grinned at her before he lifted the elevator door open unaware of the lovelorn look he l was receiving from his Heart Berry. 

The look changed from lovestruck to confident resolution. 

'** _I want to be with him..I really do. _ **


	10. Fighting Flirty:   Character Select PT4 (Act2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie arrives at their appointment

Whoa!”

Steven and Connie were caught off guard as they stepped out of the elevator and entered the condo made fashion studio. Fifteen hundred square feet, with a reception desk a few feet away from the elevator. Crimson and black walls were decorated with art of many kinds; Graffiti, Comic, Cartoon, Manga, Anime, Contemporary, and Modern.

Large chandeliers of multicolored fluorescent strobe lights, large speakers hanging from the corners playing the audio from the the large flat screen television on the back wall, an anime was being played.

As Steven checked them in for their appointment, Connie found herself starting at the mural. The signatures hidden in the pictures. Her eyes widen at some of the names.

“Strawberry Ram, Ser3r, Ipods&T, D.Copterr, ConnQ, Ceramic A...Some big names come by, huh?”

“Yes! They do...We get all types: artist, designers, cosplay crafts makers, actors ,musicians the works. This week alone we got some original pieces from Meks, Starchild Micah, Just.SD, P-chi, SourL, E.Makenzie and TFPrincess.” 

The one who spoke was the receptionist; a dark skinned, almond eyed person of similar age, with naturally curly violet hair in a ponytail and a hanging bang over her right eye. They were dressed in a simple short-sleeve orange swallowtail shirt, light green cardigan, white high-waist shorts over black sheer stockings, and orange and black sneakers.

Connie looked to her left to see the receptionist and Steven looking at her. Her sight lingered on the smiling receptionist taking in her image.

“Hello, my name is Alex.” The receptionist stretched out her hand. “I hope you’re ready for this, I take my job quite seriously.”

Connie smiled at the slightly flirty statement before shaking her hand. “Connie..I’m in your care. ”

She turned to see her man smirking at her teasingly, prompting her to stick her tongue out playfully.

“Keep playing around like that, I’m gonna take that tongue.” 

Connie smirked with an arched eyebrow as she folded her arms, an impish glint in her eyes. "Threatening me with a good time there, Mister.”

He nodded in faux warning with a smile on his face as Connie stuck her tongue out again, grinning as she did. Steven walked up to her his arms folded as well before getting up close to her face, with a smirk on his face. He was caught off guard and left wide eyed, when she licked and pecked his lips. His expression and blush made her simper. 

“_Eh-heh-heh. _"

They turned to see Alex giggling at their antics as she waved her hands in surrender.

“I'm sorry, you two are just adorable, that’s all. It's not very often I get to see such a playful couple.”

Steven and Connie both shook their heads in protest, A bit of flame in their cheeks.

“We’re not like that-”

“Just very close best friends...”

“Yeah, we’re not.."

Alex snorted at their quick denial before apologizing again.

“Hey, you don’t have to explain to me.. Though.” She turned to Steven giving him a teasing smirk.

”If you're really not together..or exclusive…"

She gave Connie once over before a flirty glint shone in her eyes.

"i can enjoy helping such an attractive girl find something that fits her fancy.”

Taken aback by the straightforward statement as she was; Connie still couldn't fight the grin on her lips.

“You’re quite the charmer.”

“I work on salary and commission, flirting helps get tips.” Alex shrugged, before a gentle grin came to her lips. “It’s easier when there's no guilt in it though. I would feel bad if you were off the market.”

Steven arched an eyebrow at the interaction...and couldn’t help the small clenching of his left fist, as he walked with his right hand on Connie’s hip pulling her a bit closer to him. Both girls glanced at him with different expressions; surprised but impish from Ni' and amused from Alex. 

Both girls glimpsed at each other before sharing a knowing laugh, leaving Steven a bit unnerved as they followed Alex deeper into the studio.

"So as you can see we have multiple ailes of costumes, crafts, makeup and clothing on the front end of the studio. We did take into account your measurements for your session, so you should have no problem finding something that fit...We have many many more clothing in the storage room, so if you don't see someone or something, let me know.

Further back are the dressing rooms, photoshoot areas, and waiting areas. Also showers are within the dressing room to the western wall with the necessities, if you need them. Once again if you need anything, just give me a holla'. For now, I'll leave you two to it, and have fun, after all you did schedule for a private session."

As Alex turned to leave them, she have both of them a wink. 

"She's cheeky, isn't she?" 

"He says looking back as she walks away."

Steven turned back to his Bae-friend with a smirk. "Says the one who was flirting with not only Alex, but Wanda."

Connie chuckled as she looked up at his accusatory glare. "Hey, they flirted with me first, can't help if I'm attractive."

Steven scoffed with a smirk pulling her closer by the waist.

“Smug little minx.”

“Come on Steven. You’re not jealous, are you?“

Steven responded by pinching gently on her hip making her jump and squeak, her cheeks heated a bit as she bit left corner of her bottom lip.

“Hey Mister, that’s fresh.”

“That what you get for teasing me, Heart Berry Brat.”

“Oh, you love it.” 

She stuck her tongue out teasingly at her Biscuit. Only to be caught off guard when Steven gently cupped her chin took her tongue with his in a kiss. Her hands found his shirt and gripped tightly, as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall to his oral machinations, kissing him back. The ten second kiss ended with a gentle release and small release of air as Connie giggled in his hold pressing her forehead to his, looking up at his deep browns orbs with her bright onyx eyes.

“Told you I was gonna take it.”

Connie gave a puckish half shrug before stroking his sniggering cheek with the back of her hand. “True..but you don’t hear me complaining.”

“Oh really” 

She nodded with mirth. “Yeah, really. You did warn me after all.”

Before he could answer Connie gave him a snarl enticing nip on his throat before climbing out of his grasp, and standing straight, her hand still on his chest,

“We...We should look for our costumes.”

Connie toes flexed at the sound of Steven kissing his teeth, and the sight of him rubbing his chin, his eyes glowed with a mischief. .

“I guess you’re right...So how you wanna do this?”

“I figure…” Connie paused as she looked at the giant collection to choose from. A smirk came to her lips.

"You said you wanted to compliment me... So how about pairing costumes. Twelve costumes, six pairs. We each choose three, how's that?"

Steven arched an eyebrow before nodding in agreement. "Ok, who get to choose first?"

"Tut-tut...Before that."

Connie gave him an amorous grin before she walked up to him, and unbuckled his belt. 

"We should go into the dressing room, so I can get you out of these clothes, yeah?"

Steven's eyes widen as he looked at the not so innocent glare in Connie's eyes. He nodded as he allowed her to push him in one of changing rooms closing the door behind her. 

"Remember...professional." Steven teased as he stood still waiting for Connie.

"Professional. easy. " Connie sauntered over to the hybrid. She placed her hand under his shirt feeling on his bare stomach, gem and chest, causing him to gasp and twitch in pleasure..

"You just let me take care of you, Mister."

She grabbed the shoulders of his vest and slid it off him. Before taking a moment to appreciate the tightness of his turtleneck from behind him.

"Yum."

"Pro~fes~sion~al." 

Connie slightly warmed face aroused a chuckle from Steven, that was soon turned into gasps she slipped under the hem and slowly lift his turtleneck off of him. She made ensure to watch his face for reaction as her fingers stroke the side of his torso as they climbed and bunch up the top. His face was as steady as possible but he did shiver a bit, and his breath got a bt shorter.

"Arms towards me, Bisky."

A simple command, with a simplified alteration of his primary nickname, whispered simply into his ear; made him her toy, simply.

He happily complied, as he stretched his arms towards his best friend, who finished taking off the top, slightly throwing his hair out of place as the wool clothing was peeled off.

She took a moment to admire how big the top was before playfully and deeply smelling it. her eyes on him through her peripheral;checking for a reaction.

"H-Hey! You know that sweaty, I was running in that."

She giggled at his pinkish blush and stutter, cracks of his cool demeanor. "I'm quite aware."

"Then what are-

"I'm sleeping with this tonight." She snuggled closer to the cloth "This is my sleepware now."

As teasing as her statement was, _and also very serious_; she still didn't expect to see his blush cover his whole body. Nor did she expect to see his jaw drop and so dumbstruck.

**'He's so damn adorable. Sure, I love it when he takes the lead and makes me melt and such; when he's 'Mister'...But.. Seeing 'Biscuit ' like this makes me want to smother him with affection and give him all of me as well. Which..'**

A dreamy, love- filled sigh escaped as finish her thought, before putting top down by his vest, folding it carefully. With a breath, she kneeled in front of him and looked up as she began unlacing his sneakers.

"Looking kind of red there, Biscuit… Left up please."

Steven grunted as he lifted his left foot allowing her to take it in her hand and gently pull his sneaker and sock off, placing them besides her before doing the same to the other. 

**'She so delicate and diligent in her movement...Disciplined but not mechanic..' **

Steven found himself turning red as he felt his gaze relaxed and soften taken in each movement as she stood up and moved to his Jeans buckle. 

**"**What's on your mind, with that red face smile?"

Steven looked down at her smug, arched eyebrow face, her eyes full of mischief

"You, you're on my mind."

Connie eye widen for a moment before they relaxed with an exhale of her slightly flared nostrils. 

"Eh-hehe..Honest aren't we?"

"Well, you do have me by the waist of my pants?"

"True.." 

She slowly unzipped the jean's keeping her eyes on him her smirk becoming more impish by the second. She trailed her thumbs around the waist before playfully palming his posterior making float slightly. 

"Now I got you by the seat of them."

Steven nodded his head as he moved closer to her own licking his lips. "That's not very professional."

That tone of his husky, deep tone of his. She'll never be able to not melt..Not when it his her just right.

**'Focus, make him melt, not melt for him.' **Her mind screamed as she held onto her composure. 

"Oh! I assure you this…" She gave him a bit of a squeeze and was a little shocked at how tone his bottom was. A cheeky grin enveloped her face as his eyes widen at the touch.

"...Is completely professional."

He squinted his eyes a bit at her comment rubbing his chin. “Oh, really?”

She nodded as she grinned through pursed lips. “Umm-hmm. Just trying to get the measurement of your seat. Gotta make sure your comfy.”

He moved his lips to her left ear.

"Not with that look, Bad Berry. I'm gonna have to issue some demerits to your score."

She bit back a chuckle. "Didn't know we had point and demerit system...Changing the game on me?"

He let loose a deep chuckle. "Isn't that my life story?"

Connie eyes were glossed with adoration and a bit of carnality at his words. They held an abundance of truth. He did ‘change the game’ for a lot of people, her included.It was the main reason why she was enraptured by him. Her hands found themselves back to his jeans waist, near the buckle.

“So, can I make an appeal then..Since we’re changing the game.”

“Tsch!..Anything to ensure a win, huh?”

“You know how competitive I am.”

Steven rolled his eyes but nodded and was caught off guard as she stole a quick nipping kiss of his lip. His hands found her hips as she deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue inside his mouth. The feeling of his thicker, wider tongue dancing with her longer, wetter one. Made him buckle and lustfully snarling her name, which in turn had her chuckle and moan his own; feeling him take control and returning the palming from earlier.

The lustful make out slowly calmed down to teasing and chaste kisses to one another. Connie gave her Mister a breathless, hungry look as she bit her bottom lip.

“So..About my appeal..Do you accept?” She chuckles started to nip the back of his ear.

“W-Well..far be it...Umm Hmm..Yes, yes fine, no demerits!”

Connie gave him one final nip on his earlobe before backing up a bit. He looked at her a bit glazed over. The look in his eyes promised revenge.

Connie laughed in anticipation ignoring the tingle his glare gave her. She know she’d gonna be in for it later. 

**‘Maybe I'll get to feel those fangs of his** .’ Her left hand caressed her collarbone at the thought.

“So I'm continuing, yea?” 

Steven nodded and stood at attention, a half-smile on his features.

“I’m ready.”

Connie gave a half shrug before crouching low and grabbing his pants again. She gulped before sticking her thumbs in them from the side and placing her hands on the hips, gripping them gently and securely. She pulled downward elping it pass by his hips, the top half of his boxers was on display, pink with stars on it.

“Cute, Mister.”

He felt nervousness strike. “You think so, huh?

“Very.”

She took a deep breath before pulling the jeans to the hybrids thigh, his boxers on full display. Connie blushed coyly at the sight of them before glancing up.. 

She was greeted with him looking smug with his arms folded.

“You ok?"

Connie grimaced in slight embarrassment. The indentation pressed against his boxers, was something she wasn’t ready for...Though she was quite pleased to know she was the cause of it. Still her mind started working quick as she knew how to tease him about it.

First though she wanted to finish this. She pulled the jeans down his legs slowly reaving slightly hairy legs. She pulled down to the ankle, before gently lifting each leg up by the back of their knee. The feel of his leg was heavy, thick and surprising tone despite how it looked She stood up, pants in hand, with a smirk she folded the clothing and place it with the rest. 

She stood with her arms crossed under her breast, her left foot cross over her right, planted downward, she took a deep breath and sighed as she gave predator like grin, as drank the image in. the slightly tan skin, round gem embedded muscle, thick limbs, those curly locks and handsome manly, boyish face with his peach fuzz. To her, Steven Universe was simultaneously the most extraordinary man and gem she ever laid her eyes upon.

Steven pursed his lips, feeling a bit embarrassed yet prideful at her gaze.

“You ok, Berry? Looking kind of dazed there.”

“Fine,..Just admiring.” She waved her out towards him. “...All this gaminess.”

“I see that.. Look like you wanna bite.”

“You offering?”

Steven was speechless, he raised his left index up to try to get a response out but couldn't, especially with adorable head to the side and the patient quizzical look on her face. She walked up to him and pressed an index on his lips. A gentle loving look in her eye.

“Back burner for now, yeah? Besides I have a question for you”

Steven didn’t dare trust his voice as he looked at his Heart Berry, but his eyes gave her affirmation. 

“So.._ Mister..” _

The velvet in her voice could strangle him and he’d call it heaven. It set his nerves aflame, made his heart pace rise and made every muscle tense..Every Muscle.

“When you said I was on your mind..” 

She slowly trailed her index from his lips to his chest.

“What exactly were you thinking of?”

Steven's eyes widen at the question as he felt the full body blush threaten to return. His mind went back to Connie..wearing his turtleneck which would probably fit her frame like a short sweater dress. A dangerously short one..with her lime green underwear..Can’t blame him for being a bit red.. His eyes locked on with connie before shifting to his turtleneck..

“I see…”

She backed away after giving him a kiss on his nose tip. 

”You stay here..I’ll find our first costumes.” She turned around to walk out but paused as she opened the door, 

“You know Steven, lately.. I’ve been sleeping with your clothes.

turning back to him with a gentle yet passion fueled glance.

“ONLY your clothes.”

Steven squinted his eyes. “I know you’re trying to break me…But” an excited smile came to his as he stared at her form..”You’re serious.”

Connie just smiled at the hybrid, before glancing down and looking up, her smile grew even more seductive. “You should take a quick, cold shower. Don’t make the game harder for you then it already is.”

Steven balled his fist as a laugh came from his chest.“OOOOH~OOOOH! I’m gonna make you pay for that.” 

"I'll hold you to that, Mister. Go freshen up..I'll find us something good."

The hybrid nodded as he turned into the shower room, closing it behind him, simultaneously Connie shut door.

It would be another fifteen minutes before they meet again. Steven already done with his shower twelve minutes prior. He stood in his underwear waiting for his Heart Berry. 

He couldn't help the smile upon his face. Seeing her open the door with six different costumes. She took the first one on top with a smirk on her face, causing him to shake his head snickering.

"Really Nini?"

She nodded with a smirk. "Made by Count D.artist.."

In her hands was a replica of Shinji Ikari's plugsuit from Evangelion.

"Time to get you into the damn suit, Steven."

  
  



	11. Fighting Flirty:  Character Select PT4 (Act3.1)

"You do know you have to dress me, right?" Steven looked at Connie, whose smirk grew into a grin.

"Of course! Why do you think i'm so excited?" Her chuckle sent waves of delightful anxiousness through his spine. 

"Remember, you have to remain professional." The teasing voice of the hybrid lit a flame of determination in her.

"Oh! I know." She sauntered up to the hybrid and slightly lifted his chin withered index finger. "So..Ready?"

She giggled as he tenderly kissed the tip of her finger. "Game on Ni', dress me." 

She nodded as she took her hand away and brought the costume front and center, holding it against Steven, as if trying to imagine how it would look on him, before placing it down on the nearby bench.

The costume itself consisted of a bodysuit, gloves, and boots made of leather and spandex. As well as a breastplate, shoulder armor wrist cuffs made from fiber reinforced plastic.

Steven watched as she took the bodysuit of the costume and unzipped it with a bit of nervousness. The zipper reached from the nape of the suit and ended at the just a bit below the crotch. 

"Oh boy.." Steven sighed as Connie held the opened bodysuit to him, her grin ever present.

"You seem nervous, Mister. Afraid,you're not gonna be able to keep you cool?"

Steven scoffed playfully. "Hardly. My will is as hard as diamond."

"Sure that's not the only thing either." She whispered to herself as she bent down in front of Steven, suit opened 

"Huh?"

"I said step into the suit."

Steven arched an eyebrow before following her instructions. He stepped both his feet through the bodysuit legs, already feeling the construction and stretching of the suit. He had to fight of a small snicker as he was feeling tickled by Connie's tugging of the suit leg. 

"You're doing ok? Not uncomfortable?"

"I'm actually being a bit tickled around the legs, but we should wait until the thing is all the way on, before we talk about comfort." Steven gave her a taunting and slightly seductive smirk. "Or are you just afraid that you won't be able to keep yourself calm during this game."

"Ahhaha...Bisky." 

Steven froze at the amorous and resolute look in her eyes. Her grin fell to a dangerous smile as she licked her lips enticingly.

"That..was your out." Her one was the softest velvet and it squeezed at his heart, making it beat faster.

He was quite aware now, that she was not going to hold back in terms of making him weak. Though he believed he still would withstand her machinations in the end. He watched as she gave the suit legs one final tug before bringing the front suit up against his belly, 

"Arms towards me, Mister." 

Steven complied with the command dutifully getting a smile from his Connie before she slipped the sleeves of the bodysuit on his arm a bit loosely.

"Keep them forward."

"Wow you're a bossy dresser, aren't ya."

Connie chuckled at his jab as she walked behind him. She pressed her front against his bare back as she tugged on the slightly loose fitting arms, trying to ignore just how broad and hard it was and how nice it felt against her. She did spare a glance at her hybrid's blazing face.

"Hey now, why so red?"

"Tsch! You're an evil little minx."

"Well, that's rude." Her voice was an elegant, sweet liquor to his ear. A bit more raspy, more deeper, more seducing. "All I'm trying to do is adjust the sleeves of this bodysuit." She rubbed and groped the entirety of his arms with such gentle precision and attention while humming in satisfaction or in teasing amorality; only Connie knew for sure. She did see his eyes gain a bit of hunger as he bit his lip though.

"And you're calling me names, so mean." Her '_accusation' _was part of her plan to make him break. "I think you should pay penance." 

"Pen- Penance?" He let go of the breath he didn't even know he was holding as he squeaked the word out. He couldn't help it, her breath tickled his inner ear while her lips brushed against his outer ear. Combined with her tone, her strokes and the feel of her breast on his back, he was a step away from melting. 

Then she giggled that cute, light, lovely giggle; that made him weak and he was putty.

"I'll let you go for now, cause you're just too cute." she joshed as she snickered, before tugging the opening of the bodysuit,making sure it fit properly and gaining grunts of surprise from Steven.

"It's good, it's good, Heartberry!"

"You sure, just wannabe make sure before I zip you up."

"Yes Connie, It's a snug fit...No more adjustment needed."

"Ok..well..It's time."

Connie's voice was way too eager for him to not be worried. He could already feel her teasing coming. 

"Open these legs for me."

Steven gave a dramatic scoff. "Sheesh, can't buy a guy dinner first. You know wine and dine, before getting in between my thighs."

Connie looked abashed as her face grew a bit maroon before kissing her teeth. "You say that but you were between mine quite a bit today..and you haven't given me a bite.. yet "

Steven allowed himself a cheeky smirk before answering." Now...Are we talking about food or..Are you talking about action?"

"I think you know." A playful tone in her voice as she dipped a bit low behind him. She tapped his thighs a bit, signaling that she needed more room for her hand.

"Really?" 

Steven's shocked tone made her titter, before she bit her lip and stroked his innermost costume thigh with her index and middle. 

"Told you that you were gamy. Look at all this nice meat here."

"He~ey." He breathed out the word in desperation, as his heart pounded, fist clenched and toes curled. Her gentle manipulations caught him completely off guard and electrified his nerves. 

"Yes, Mister?" The teasing, methodical slides of her fingers up one thigh and down the other, making perfectly sure to get as close as possible to his _undercarriage _without directly touching his cargo. Not that she needed to, his face and reactions said it all. His mind was making him feel _touches _instead of very, very close misses.

"You're..Oh hoho..That's nice...You're not being very..OOOOO.. Profes...Professional.

"All I'm doing is checking to make sure everything is in order, before I zip you up. We're supposed to be professional."

She bit her tongue to keep from laughing at his breaking. He was breathing erratically, his hands and fingers clenched and relaxed rapidly. His back and ass flexed...Which if he was to look behind him, he would see her own hungry and luscious stare. 

**'Oh my stars. He's losing it. He looks like he'll break at any moment. Not that it'd be a bad thing if he did. Hehe...That being said. I really should move along and stop torturing him.'**

Steven' eyes closed as he felt a comfortable pressure from below him. His ears twitched at the sound of a zipper being zipped and his body shivered at the feel of the bodysuit closing around him, holding him like a second skin. All because it was by her hand.

Connie stepped back before looking at the bodysuit at all angles. The front, back and top side of the arms were a deep blue; while the underside of the arms, the sides of the suit, the three lines that dipped in the middle that ran along the stomach, ribs, and chest of the suit were black. On the breast of the suit were two red gems.

It looked real good on Steven too. It hugged him in all the right places, and accentuated his build gracefully, without being too revealing. 

"You make depression sexy, Mister."

Steven snorted at that comment. "Wow! I don't even know how to take that."

"Compliment." 

"Ha obviously." 

"How does it feel though. Give me a lap, Bisky." 

He nodded as he started to turn in a circle slowly. As he did he performed some minor exercises; arm and shoulder rotations, arm and chest stretches, knee bend, low leg stretches and toe touches.

Connie watched intensely as she stood crossed legged, arms held right below her breast, Her right hand squeezing her side as her left index finger was being lightly bit by her. Her eyes roamed up and down his body, taking mental photos of how the fabric moved like skin.

"MMM~MM...Damm.." She hummed a bit lustfully.

He caught her wandering stare as her eyes dipping a bit lower than his waist and nearly broke out laughing. He was sure she might have been unaware of what she was doing, he loved the hungry, predatory look all the same.

"You know, that's not a very professional look you have on your face." He joked as he stopped facing her.

"Hmm?" 

He chuckled at how dazed she sounded and walked up to her a small impish smile on his face as he stroked her cheek, causing another content hum as she snuggled into it with a smile.

"I said, you're not being very professional."

"You're already dressed, so I don't have to be." She chuckled as she kissed the tip of his thumb with a 'chu', looking at his eyes with a slight glint of carnality.

"Am I? Cause there's gloves, boots, and armor that I need to put on." 

He watched as Connie took his index finger..

"Gloves." and kissed it.

His middle finger.

"Boots" and kissed it.

His ring finger

"Armor" and kissed it.

"All accessories." She kissed his pinky before interlocking her right hand with his slightly trembling left hand. 

"This though..." She ran her left hand across his costume chest, back, and stomach and stroked along his waist, hips and gem, biting her lip at the feel of it. Thin enough to feel like bare skin, to feel the supple muscles of the body, the hardness and each facet of his gem underneath.

"This is the costume."She really admired how it felt as good as it looked on her man and judging by the flushed yet prideful face Steven spotted, he realized this.

"And I love how you wear it."

The amount of adoration in her voice, combined with the kisses and tenderly seducing touching, made his blush more prominent. As well as turned his stomach to a den of butterflies, his gem a full glow light, and melted him thrice over on the inside; but played it off with a click of his tongue and a small nod. Until he looked into those black pools of hers. Those prideful, love-filled, eyes that held just enough coquettish mischief to put him on notice.

"I..I can see that.. " He stuttered, gaining a grin from her, an impish one. "Still accessories are part of the outfit, and since you broke your professionalism before the job was finished. You lost." 

Her pout made him chuckle as she brought her hands to her hips as her eyebrows scrunched slightly in reluctant defeat. 

He pulled her close to him folding his hands on the small of her back. "Ey, don't be like that. It was your rules."

"Fine.." She sighed as she folded her hands at the nape of his neck. "You won this round."

"Thank you..a point for me."

"Lucky. "

"And a punishment for you."

"What?!"

"Yyyup...This is a punishment game,right?"

Connie glared deeply into his eyes, her lips held tight in a thing grimaced, before glancing downward for a moment. before turning back to him with a smirk. " You're lucky you're hot in all this blue."

Steven laughed before giving her a kiss on her crown, then her nose and then a quick nip of her lips, making her sigh happily.

'Ok..What's you gonna do to me?" Connie playful, jesterly warmed his heart. Her beckoning half smile though that brought shook him in the best way.

"Well, we gotta get you in costume. Which means we gotta get you out of this little number so you can get a quick shower and get dressed."

"Whoa, whoa you're still not fully costumed."

"Accessories. I can put on those while you're washing yourself."

Connie's eyes widened at his statement before she could retort though.

"You already consented to the lost and punishment."

With a slightly annoyed breath, she signaled him to continue.

"So here's your punishment, remain professional and impassive, while I strip you." 

"Not much of a punishment, since that's the main point of this game."

"Yes. but for this round..I will not be."

Connie looked at him with a pointed stare, as his smile seemed to grow more devilish and more infectious. "So I gotta keep cool while you just have fun trying me squirm and such?"

"Exactly."

"And if I break?"

"It continues on to the next game. Until you can endure a round, then the rules will be set back to normal."

Connie nodded in understanding. Ok so I'm basically to endure torment through physical affection? I can do that. So what's off limits?"

"The usual..won't touch certain impermissible areas."

Connie licked her teeth before a lingering kiss on his lips."I wonder how long that will last, huh?"

"Wait, what?!" 

His shocked, slacked jawed look at her joke sent her into a giggling fit as she backed away out of his grasp to the center of the room.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. That was bad of me."

"That was bad..very bad.. " Steven walked up to her and lifted her chin gently, looking at her still giggly smile. "Teasing little minx."

That commanding voice silenced her giggles and exchanged them for excited shivers and hums.

"Ready?"

"Yes, Mister."

"You sure? You're already showing some excitement."

"I assure you..Once we begin, you won't break me."

"Ok...we're starting..."

Connie didn't get the chance to respond as Steven gave her a small chaste kiss catching her off guard but not enough to warrant a lost.

"Now." Steven smiled at his Heart Berry before giving her a deep kiss. The feeling of his lips interlocking with her own, his thick tongue licking her teeth and gums for entrance sent small bolts of electricity through her nerves. 

It only intensified when she felt his hands under her sweater, massaging 'stroking and tracing on her stomach as he slowly and excruciatingly lift her sweater up to her chest, making her toes curled and flex unnoticed.

He broke the kiss and looked at her, an indifferent smug look on her face. He nodded at her challenge before moving in and nuzzling her neck, nipping behind her ear. 

"Lift your arms up for me, Sweetberry."

She took in a deep breath and pressed her tongue to the roof of her mouth to keep from moaning. **'OH STARS, THAT NAME..HIS BREATH ON MY EAR AND THAT DEEP COMMANDING VOICE! THIS IS TORMENT!' **Inside she was complete and utterly melted...Outside, she nodded still holding her smug as she complied.

She giggled as he rolled irhe sweater off of her, being careful not to mess with her hair. She watched as he gave the same care to her clothes as she did his folding it and even placing it near his own. It touched her. 

He gave her a smile before grabbing her by the waist and sitting her on the nearby table between their clothes.

"Are we having a reverse of the hotel room?" Connie joked with a cheesy grin, which caused Steven to shake his head with a smirk. He gave her another deep kiss, before trailing down her jawline, with little nips to her collarbone. It took all her will to keep her hand to her side, mouth shut and breath steady.

It was hard for Connie to not respond to him. Especially when his smell overtook her senses along with the oral manipulations... He broke away from her and gave her a gentle kiss before kneeling in front of her, giving that same look she did in the hotel. Full of love and adoration. 

"Give me your foot, Sweetberry."

She did with pleasure. She watched with a mask of impassiveness as he meticulously slipped off her boot and sock, before giving the top of her foot a kiss, before slipping of the other boot and sock and repeating the process. Her heart thumped against her chest and her hand gripped the table. She was close to just breaking. She wanted to break..for him. She wanted to stroke his lock, kiss his cheeks, nuzzle his neck and kiss him just as deep as he did her.

To not be able go show him the same affection..Was a torment.

"Hey you ok, Sweetberry?"

Connie looked surprised at the question. "Yeah, why?"

"You're crying."

"What..?"

Steven wiped her left eye and sure enough, she felt a tear being wiped.

Connie's eyes widened before she let out a small tearful laugh."I lost twice..Damn embarrassing."

Steven placed his forehead against hers and held her hands tightly ."What happened there Ni?"

Connie shook her head. "I..I don't know..It just got too much, I think? Having to not respond at all to you. To act like you don't affect me. I don't like it, at all."

Steven's eyes were wrought with guilt. "Connie. I'm sorry. I took it too far, thought since we're playing a game of will anyway, thought it wouldn't be a problem. No more punishment games like that, ok?"

"Agreed, and you don't have to feel guilty about it. It was a little thing. We're good." Connie smiled at her Mister running her hand through his locks, a sweet sight from chest.." You still gotta finish what you started, though."

"You still wanna play?" Steven looked at the girl in a green bra and jeans incredulously.

"Yeah! It's the punishment game I can't deal with..Not being able to respond to your affection that teared me up. The professional game is fine cause we don't have to be emotionless."

"That's true...So if that's the case." Steven said with abit of husk in his voice his hands moving to her belt buckle.

" Be.." She stopped herself for a moment before she smiled her minx smile as she moved him close to her collarbone.

"Ni?"

"I don't think I want to "be professional" anymore...So I'm giving you leniency."

"Leniency? And what pray tell must I do? For this Leniency."

Connie looked at Steven's eyes full of love and wanting. Before giving him a kiss full of emotion and depth, that evoked a growling moan from the hybrid."Perform what you promised, Mister. Sink them in." 

Steven arched his eye brow before he licked and morphed his teeth to his fangs. Giving her a smile, kissing her along her collarbone teasinging. Making her whimper in impatience.

"Mister...please.." 

Her pleading voice was the green light for the hybrid..He opened his mouth and..

"Hey wanda! You're back" Alex greeted, her employer who looked a bit tired 

"Yup.. finally caught up with Issa about her accessory line, so that's a go." She stretched and sat on the desk. "Did you check in Mr. Universe and his cohort?"

"Oh yeah. Easy work.. Between you me boss...That Connie girl.. Hmm.. umm"

Wanda smirked at the slightly wanton look on Alex's face, and nodded. " Yeah.. I agree..They both are..Too bad they're completely sprung on each other."

"They're only friends though..So maybe there's a cha-'

"OH YESS! MISTER! UMMM! SO GOOOOD!"

"Nevermind." Alex sighed as Wanda chuckled to herself.


	12. Fighting Flirty:   Character Select PT4 (Act3.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven talks with Wanda

** _Fighting Flirty: _ **

** _Character Select PT4 (Act3.2)_ **

“Oh, Wanda. You're here."

Alex and Wanda turned to the hybrid, still in his incompleted Shinji Ikari cosplay. The upper armor in his right hand held over his shoulder like a backpack. 

"Yes, I was able to finish my business; I am at your disposal." The wardrobe stylist tipped her witches hat as she bowed from her waist. She gave him a once over smirking. "Teenage angst looks good on you."

Alex scoffed out a laugh at the cheeky joke and the surprising look on Steven's face.

"You know you're the second one who said that today, or on the same lines of that anyway."He sighed a bit of a blush on his face. He turned to Alex spreading his arms out. "Well?"

Alex waved her hand. "I'm sorry, I hate that character. My answer's completely biased." 

"I'm asking you though and if it's bias, I know it's not me but character. Not gonna get offended, promised."

Alex side-eyed Steven, her mouth left corner turned up slightly disbelieving his words. Last thing she wants to do is insult a customer in front of her boss, but she didn't want to disappoint said customer.

"'I've already been told I make depressing sexy, and teen angst look good. Don't think there's you could confuse me more with an underhand compliment."

"You wear uselessness well."

Steven only started at the quick and blunt reply, ignoring Wanda's giggling behind him. 

"You know.." He chuckled. "I agree with you on him being useless."

"But you wear him well...Seriously, that costume fits you like a glove." Alex stated as she looked him over. 

“Taking pride in your work, Alex?” 

Alex gave her boss a grin. “Not my work, Boss. This is a labor of love,”She pressed her index to her lip turning the grin to Steven. “or should I say friendship?”

“I see..” Wanda jested. “Well, it makes sense to know what would look good on your partner.”

“Really? Isn’t it bad business to tease your customers?” The hybrid retorted with a half- hearted pout.

“Yeah, but who else’s gonna give you top of the line costumes like us.”Alex half smirked as she moved close to his ear “Isn't it bad practice to consummate in a public dressing room?”

Steven's face burned with embarrassment as he turned towards the receptionist. He took a look at Wanda who wore a knowing grin. 

“It’s not like we have any written rules against such acts and you did rent out the studio, so you’re not bothering anyone.” The stylist assured patting his shoulder.”Just be mindful that our rooms aren’t sound proof and please respect the merchandise.”

He rubbed his eyes, sighing as he did. “It’s not what you think.I swear.” He lazily held his right hand as if he was being sworn in. “All I did was fulfill a promise.”

The two women looked at one another for a quick glance.

“We won’t pry.” They said simultaneously before Alex moved from him a small smile on her face.

“I appreciate that, really. Also I apologize if we caused you-”

“Save those for when you really offended this place.” Wanda interjected. “ I told you to have fun and it sounds like you are,so no harm no foul; as far as i’m concerned.”

“Yeah, ok.” Steven nodded, not pushing the issue further. “So with that out of the way,” with a smirk he held the armor up “can I get some assistance with this?”

“Ah, let me guess, thought it was a slip on, huh?” Alex joked as she took the ABS accessory and reached inside unclipping the latches in the right, opening it up not unlike a book revealing it’s black hollow inside. “There you go, slip it on to your shoulder and have Connie just close the latch to secure it..”

“Actually Connie’s freshening up, so maybe you can help, Alex? Also,” he turned to Wanda “you wouldn’t have those costumes ready, would you?”

Wanda scoffed at the question. “Of course I have them ready.” She grinned cockily. “What do you take me for, huh? That’s an insult, apologize.” 

Alex slipped the armor up his left shoulder, shaking her head as she did. “You better Steven, Boss here does not take underestimation well.” 

“Reminds me of a certain someone. “ Steven chuckled in response to Alex’s teasing. Holding his neck up and right arm out as Alex lined up the armor .“I’m sorry Ms. Wanda,I meant no insult.”

Wanad rolled her eyes at his overdramatic voice. “Yeah yeah,” she gave him a side smirk “ watch when I roll the costumes out and we get you ‘friend’ in hers. You’re really going to be singing my praises..” She folded her arms under her chest, her eyes burning in challenge. 

“I can’t wait.” Steven said excitedly as Alex closed the latch, securing it on his chest.

“So, how ya feeling? Not too tight or anything?” Alex asked

Steven moved the top half of his torso getting a feel of the complete costume.” It’s not bad, it’s huggy..but not as bad as I thought it would be.” 

“Go to the display stage, so you can see the whole picture.”

“Alex,” Wanda sighed “it's not a display stage.”

“Revolving stage with multiple full body mirrors along the perimeter of said stage, that sounds very ‘display’, Boss.” The younger girl argued.

“It kinda does.” Steven agreed.

“It's the main stage, and I won't accept any other name for it, understood?" 

Her gentle smile didn't match her steel eyes, nonetheless the two nodded in agreement, if a bit out of fear. Regardless, Wanda nodded, pleased at her victory.

"Alex please go to the back and get those four special orders and bring them to their dressing rooms."

"Aye, aye capi'tan." Alex saluted playfully before leaving the two.

"So should we get you to the main stage?" 

Steven shook his head. "Not yet, still gotta get a couple of outfits for me and my...compliment."

"Your compliment…" Wanda snickered. " Now that's an interesting pet name."

Steven shrugged before walking along the costume aisles, observing the costumes, pausing every few seconds.. "I guess...It's not like we're actually exclusive or even in an official relationship."

"Are you trying to change that?"

Steven didn't say anything as he lifted up a couple of costumes from a popular JRPG that they played a few years back. 

"I'm not or at least not forcing the change."

"But you wouldn't mind if it changed?"

"Wouldn't matter much."

Wanda watched him as he continued his search. Watching as his eyes lingered on a particular piece.

It was a white leotard with an elegant detachable PVC fauld around the waist that reached the ankles. The upper bust, back and neck had a cross-stitch design, the shoulders were a bit puffed and resembled guards and the sleeves resembled long point gloves. It was accessorized with a PVC broadsword, a wildflower crown connected to a transparent veil, two garter leather belts, and a beautiful plastic bouquet.

"This is quite the wedding cosplay." 

Wanda noticed the adoringly tone in his voice. "Why thank you, it's an original piece. Went for a knightly bride aesthetic."

"You nailed it very well, it looks like something a strong maiden would wear. Especially like the lion faced pellets on the fauld."

"If only I had a model, I could probably make it a bestseller."

Steven looked at the stylist from his left peripheral, her tone was suggestive. 

"It's not like you weren't imagining her in it as well." 

Steven sighed. "Maybe I was." He scratched the back of his head a slight blush. "Though, she wouldn't be comfortable being in the center of attention."

"She wouldn't be alone though. I do have a groom outfit to go with it."

Steven narrowed his sight at Wanda. "You planned this?"

"You gave me weeks in advance. I took my shot and made preparations." The stylist shrugged, a lofty smirk on her face. "You can say no..but I'm willing to remove the cost of your visit, if you two did model my creations."

Steven's eyebrows rose in consideration. "We'll still have to pay for the costumes though?"

"We gotta make some money, but If you model the bride and groom, they're yours."

"Sheesh, sounds like you made these for us."

Wanad turned her head away and raised her hand to halt him. "I admit, the measurements were altered to fit you two, but I had no certainty when it came to having you wear it.." She looked at him, her eyes far-reaching. "Not until I met you two in the park." 

Steven watched her grin at him, her eyes both admirable and a bit amused.

"You two are quite taken with each other and you show your affection easily.”

“Never really gave notice to that,” Steven answered with a smile. “it’s become a natural form of communication for us.”

“Can I ask, how long have you known each other?”

“You’re quite curious.”

“Investigative.” Wanada corrected, seriously. “As a stylist, I feel knowing my subjects helps me dress them better.”

“Is that why you were so grabby on Connie?”

She chuckled at the slight bass in his voice. “Now mr. Universe, I assure you it really was just a routine check. No need to be jealous over your best friend.”The stylist grinned. “I would never get in between a couple of eternal honeymooners.”

Steven snickered.“Eternal honeymooners huh?.You should meet Ruby and Sapphire.” He sighed, scratching his head. “Seven years.” 

“Preteen friends and you're still together.” Wanda crossed her arms impressed. “Most would’ve grown apart after the first few years.”

“Not many lived our adolescent or teenage years.” Steven retorted with a smile. “I’d wouldn't be who I am without her.”

“Hard childhood?”

“Yeah...Very much so. We’ve gone through things together. Things most people would have ran from.”

“She didn’t.”

Steven laughedt. “Nope, she decided to face it all with me, my little berry knight. Help carried my burdens, protected me from danger, guided me when I was lost, saved my life multiple times.” 

Wanda could only watch as his smile grew. “She’s really amazing, huh?”

Steven nodded. “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t have her, and that is not flowery talk.”

"You love her, don't you."

"Not exactly hiding the fact, now am I?"

Wanda eyes widen at the conviction in his voice. “I believe you…Though it's hard to think of you two as 'just' best-friends. Not after all that."

Steven shrugged, looking smug. "You're not the first who said that, but that's the base of our relationship."

"Meaning you're something else."

"Of course." Steven stated with a snicker, before he took the bride and tossed it over his shoulder leaving Wanada even more curious as he made his way to the dressing rooms. 

When he walked in closing the door behind him, he was greeted with the sight of Connie sitting on the bench next to her Asuka costume legs crossed, hands next to her hips. She was looking annoyed while tapping on his phone.


	13. Fighting Flirty:   Character Select PT4 (Act3.3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven been hiding a secret.

"Those are not underwear I left you in."

“No, no they're not." 

The visage that greeted him was Connie in a bikini panty with a padded bra the color of her skin if a shade darker. 

"So what happened with the green set?" 

Connie looked at his smirking face and sighed. "Nothing, just not one to put on the same underwear right after I showered, if I don't have to. We did break a sweat getting over here, so yeah…Decided to get them laundered."

"They really have everything here."

"Even underwear best suited for cosplay...Which mines, apparently wasn't."

"Ah!" Steven clapped his hands with a teasing smirk. "There's the reason for the annoyance."

“Partly.”

“Partly?”

“Yes, partly.” She kissed her teeth before giving him a curious glance. "While you were gone Alex dropped off some costumes." He directed his sight to four hanging tarps on the walls.

“Nice.” He gave her a playful side-eye “ Did you look at them?”

“Nope, “ she raised his phone between her left thumb and index, waving casually, “I was a bit preoccupied with Peri.”

“She texted again?” Steven smirked as he moved towards her, stopping just a few inches away, his hands by her thighs. “Still antagonizing over the costumes?” He teased with a coyish smirk.

Connie pursed her lips before opening the phone text app and reading off the messages.

“Steven, I’m just checking in on the situation. Why haven’t you guys sent me any photos for the Cospheres? Are you too busy canoodling?”

Steven rubbed his eyes. “That green little-”

“How’s Connie’s day of birth excursion?”

She watched as he tensed a bit.

“Have you told her that you will be leaving with the diamonds the day after the party? How did she take it?”

She placed the phone down gently narrowly leering into his brown eyes.” Yeah...How did I take it, Steven?”

He felt the chill of her voice and promptly froze; sucking in his lips, buying time to find words. “You took it..in stride?”

“Really?" 

"Ok..Stride Is a bit..much?"

Connie remained quiet as she folded her arms. Her nose flared in irritation.

Steven sighed as he moved closer. "Ok, not a joking manner."

"Why didn't you tell me you're going back so soon?"

"I didn't want to think about it," Steven answered "but I always intended to tell you."

"When, after the trip?” 

"Come on, give me a little credit.” Steven argued. “I had a plan to tell you sooner than that.”

She hummed dissatisfied. “Just thought you would have told me. Especially, since this is supposed to be a ‘birthday trip’, something I had to learn from Peridot.” The bass in her voice added to his guilt..

“How I'm supposed to tell you I'm missing your birthday again. For the second year in a row. " 

"By telling me." Connie breathed deeply as she unfolded her arms and laid her hands on him. "We've always been upfront with each other, so why hide it?"

“Because this was supposed to be a date. A birthday date” He massaged her hands.”My main concern was to spend time with you. No gem stuff or anything.Just ” 

Connie allowed a little smile at the loving truthful tone, and the tender touch on her hands. “We did say it was a date didn’t we?”

“Yeah,we did. I wanted to treat you special these two days.” 

“Oh really?”

“Uh-huh” Steven nodded as he pressed his forehead on her. “But, I get why you're mad at me for not telling you about it.”

“Would have appreciated the heads up, but it's alright.” Connie closed her eyes to keep from looking at his eyes. “You have to do what you have to do, though."

“An unfortunate truth...So does that mean you’re not mad at me” Steven chuckled trying to get one out of her.

She opened her eyes to look at him. “I’m annoyed, not mad, and not exactly at you..Just at the situation.”

“I can just not go.” Steven offered as he brought her knuckles to his lips. ”It's just a meeting with some different planet delegates. They could handle it without me. ”

“Yeah..No. You have to be there.” Connie reluctantly declined as she stroked his jaw with her right hand. “How long will I be without my Mister, this time?”

Steven sucked in a breath before answering. “A month at the most .A week at the least.”

“So long,” Connie groaned.” you’re not going to be on Homeworld, are you?”

Steven shook his head. “Nope, this time Me and Yellow are playing diplomats.” Steven gave her a bit of an amorous smile. “You could come with.”

“As part of your entourage?” She teased. 

“Among other things.”

She chuckled. “I’ll think about it.”

“I’ll hold you to that...Though, it would be a nice birthday vaca.” 

“Are you trying to convince me? Connie rested her hands on his shoulder as she smiled at him. Biting her lips as his hands rested on her hips..

“Partly.”

“Partly?”

“Partly, I’m really trying to get on your good side..”

Connie nodded her head as she pursed her lips. “I see, but there’s a better way to do that.”

“Not keep things from you?”

“Exactly.” she clicked her tongue as she gave him an impish grin.” You know how you can start.”

Steven smirked as he looked at her lips before moving in to kiss her, only for her to move back and put her finger on his lip, surprising him. 

She shook her head. “No.”

Steven looked a bit hurt. “No?”

“Yup...You’re in the doghouse, Mister.”

“Wait, I thought you weren't mad at me.”

“I said  _ really  _ mad at you. I got a little anger.”

“So I can’t kiss you?”

Connie chuckled. “Oh, of course you can..You know I love those lips on me.” She handed him the Asuka costume as she pushed him back so she could stand up. “It's just you can only kiss when and where I say...While you get me dressed. At least for the next two costumes.”

“Punishment game?”

Connie smiled before giving him a tenderly deep kiss ,feeling his lips tremble as he happily gave her entry into his mouth. She broke it with a low clipping sound, before stealing a quick peck on his blushing and happy face. Looking at him lovingly . “Punishment game. Now get me dress.”

Stevn breathed in deep as he watched her walk to the center of the room..Enjoying the image of her in that ‘Connie’ tone underwear. “I gotta thank Alex, for her expertise.”

Connie giggled looking over her shoulder."I admit buttering me up is a good way to get out of trouble”

“I’m not buttering you up, I'm speaking the truth.” Steven walked up behind her before nipping her collarbone, making her gasp.

“Hey, we agreed only when and where~mmm!” She groaned and leaned in when he felt his teeth dig in a bit deeper. “You cheat” She purred as she placed his arms around her waist as she held him in place..

Steven started to trail upward, towards the back of her ears, his nipping making her hum and giggle. “You said kisses..not nips or bites,” he moved in close to her ear “ Minxy Heartberry.”

His husky, heated breath combined with the surprised nibling and suckling on the top of her ear, caused her to tremble and melt against his body. ”Mis~ter.” She moaned. 

“Hmm”

“You have to stop..” She couldn’t finish as he sucked a bit harder making her knees a bit weak.” Ok.. kiss me..please.”.

Steven laughed adoringly before giving her a gentle kiss behind her ear. He trailed butterfly kisses to the corner of her mouth “ Am I still in trouble?”

Connie pouted blushing a bit as she shook her head. “No mister.”

“So I can kiss you again?”

“She nodded. Her pout slowly, turning to a smile. 

“And you’re madly in love with me.” Steven joked.

“Not madly.” 

“What?:”

Connie turned to a shocked Steven with a smirk, before holding his cheek. “I love you, Mister.” With blushing cheeks she kissed his lips, affectionately. 

“Now.. You still gotta dress me.” 

Steven nodded failing to fight the flames on his cheeks and the smile on his face and his heart drummed.


	14. Fighting Flirty:  Character Select PT4 (Act3.4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to dress Connie In her first outfit.

“I’ve been standing here for a few minutes yet. Makes me wonder if you’re going to dress me at all.” 

Steven chuckled at her teaseful voice. “You can’t blame me for that, now. You’re basically nude in that flesh colored lingerie.” He stroked his cheek drinking in her image.

“I see. Now, I don’t mind modeling these things for you. It is getting a bit nippy. Not that you could tell with this.” 

“Well, your back’s to me so...”

“And I’m padded now. Wasn’t in the green.” She looked up at him with a sly smile. “Plus, I looked better in the boyshorts.” 

Steven gave her pursed grin giving her a half shrug. “Agree to disagree?”

With a narrow look and playful smirk she nipped his chin. “Come and take care of your Heartberry”

“Yes mam.”

Steven smirked as he unzipped the back of the red costume down to it’s hips and looped his arms around her, holding the costume along her front “You’re a cheat by the way.” 

“Now what do you mean by that?” She giggled as he gave her a leer. 

“Your costume is basically a very decorative zentai.” He kissed on her neck getting little trembles from her.

“Don’t get mad cause I planned to win, besides I still have a jacket, eye patch and hat to put on.” She rubbed his cheek with a smirk. “Not that it matters now, right?”

Still.” He crouched low behind her niping the curve of her back as he did, making her stand on her toes and grabbed onto the top of his head. “Oh, sensitive to teeth here, huh?”

Fighting a groan, she turned towards him with a faux annoyed stare. “I didn’t say you could kiss me yet.”

“That’s a nip, not a kiss. “ He retorted as he kissed the back of her right knee, making it bend on reflex. “ That’s a kiss.” He chuckled as he laid the suit open at her feet. “ Step in, Minxy.”

“Oh! You’re just so…”

“Lovable, sexy, hot?” Steven offered with a tease.

Connie sucked in some air while she gave a rattled laugh, looking back at the cocky hybrid before stepping into the feet of the suit black insides. She released a pleasured breath as he started to move the suit up her body with his palms. The warm climb of his hands behind the red latex felt massage adjacent. She shivered as he slid up her calves and thighs, his large thumbs on her inner thighs.

“Kiss my back.” She ordered gently, nearly moaning as his lips and tongue met her lower back. He held it for a bit, giving her a quick love bite, before breaking it with a sensual ‘Chu’.

“MMM!” She licked her lips shaking her “ Of course you would take bite when offered a nibble,” 

“I’m peckish for berries.” he grinned before giving her another kiss evoking a chuckle. 

“Really…” She gave him a silky stare as her voice took on a velvety tone. "Well, if you are a good Mister...I’ll satisfy your cravings.” 

Red faced and wide eyed, the young diamond bit his bottom lip trying to hold his composure. “Ooo! Hey...My appetite is quite large.” He flirted as he continued to dress her, his hand sliding up and squeezing on her hips, waist and glutes getting a joyful sigh from Connie.

“Seems like a fun feast..Kiss up my mid back.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that, you flirty little minx.” He ‘warned’ as he peppered her spine with butterfly kisses, getting little breaths of happiness each time his full lips met her skin as he slipped the costume over her stomach, arms and breast. 

“Make sure you hold me throughout as well.” She laughed at his flabbergasted face before letting out a surprised gasp. “You’re getting handsy again, Mister.” She mewled. 

He looked down to see her slightly marooned face looking up accusingly and his hands palming and slightly gripping her mounds. Quickly, he raised his hands off her, embarrassed and pink faced. “Oh geez, I think my reflex took over, sorry about that Connie.” 

“It’s not a problem.” She assured as she placed her hands over his and slowly moved them toward the zipper at the ass of the suit “I’ll consider it you...checking my ripeness?” Kissing his chin with a smile.

“Oh, I know you’re good and ready to be eaten.. If your howling is any indication.”

She chuckled.“Aw, wait there’s some annoyance in your voice. Did I get you in trouble, with my performance?”

“Ooh, you knew they were going to hear you cheeky little...” he grinned as he moved close to her, stealing a kiss of her lips, feeling her tremble and melt into it.

Connie broke the kiss with a shallow breath. “I didn’t say you could do that.” She ‘reprimanded’.

“You were thinking about it.” He gave her a smug snicker

“You’re a sapphire now?” 

“That’s not a no.”

“Not a yes ei...MMM~MMM!” she moaned as he bit and sucked the back of her neck. “ Ok, Ok, OK!”.

He released his loving machinations. “ Now what was that?” He whispered close to her ear making her fist clench in excitement.

“Just zip me up.”

Steven complied, chuckling at her red face. He could feel her tense as the zipper climbed up her back and to the very top of the neck, sealing her in. He took a step back as before reaching out running his palm down from her shoulder to her waist, getting a giggle from her.

“It feels very tight.” She admitted “Not uncomfortable though.”

“Skin tight...Tighter than mines...Let me get a profile, beautiful” He ordered with a smile.

“Don’t wanna wait until I get the jacket and hat on?”

"No, I wanna see how good psychotic anger looks on you.”

She scoffed in jest. “Oh it’s like that, huh? Mr. sexy depression.”

“Um-hmm!” 

“Give me some room, Universe.” She pushed him back to his arm's length. 

Steven stood as she turned in place, focused eyes scanning her costumed form. It was fully red except under arms, inner thighs and the stripes on her hips being black, orange cups at the breast as well as a green and black patch across the chest.

‘ _**OOOH Boy, this was a good one. Really does fit her like a second skin. Definitely around the waist and seat. She always does look good in red too.’**_He chuckled in approval.

“So..Can we finish dressing me..” She sauntered over to him, before seductively gripping his chin between her thumb and index finger. “Or do you wanna keep on undressing me with your eyes?”

“Hmm, a conundrum indeed.”

She gave a toothy grin, feeling him squeeze her by the curve of her back the sound of latex slightly squeaking as his fingertips pressed gently on her form. Her arms looped around his shoulders blades and pulled him closer, just a bit. His suggestive lick of his tooth making feel a bit coquettish.

"What's you thinking about Mister, with that demeanor of yours?"

"Demeanor?" The hybrid question as he dipped down resting his forehead to hers."What demeanor?"

"Sure try to play innocent, but I know you well, Mister." She glanced down for a quick moment before shooting him a puckish look. "The fact that you're roaming your palms, doesn't help your case."

"Maybe this will."

Her snicker was cut short with a chaste and delicate kiss.

"That…That helps." Her breathless joke got a small chortle before they deepened their kiss. The feeling of his wet tongue slipping in and massaging her own, of his breath gently filling her chest like a warm mist’ made her knees quake causing her to grip on the back of his skull and shoulder blade for leverage as she groaned, her eyes rolling behind her lids,completely melted in his hands. 

_“Neyh-heh-heh! Neyh-heh-heh!”_

The two reluctantly broke apart with Connie growling a bit as she rested her head on his chest.

“You gotta answer.” He gave the back of her head a kiss before handing Connie, her smartphone.

She sighed as she held him by the waist with her right arm while she answered the call 

“Connie! Finally!” Peridot nasally voice resounded off of the speaker phone. “What’s taking so long with the data?”

“It’s coming Peri. We’re still trying to find some good costumes, just be patient.”

“Any costume would be fine at this point! We need data to see if these things work.”

Steven scoffed a chuckle at the gem yelling, getting a look of ire from Connie.

“And you need to stop being a distraction, Steven! I hear you laughing.”

“Ey! I’m innocent! Connie on the other hand..” Steven mocked in faux insult.

“Connie, what?” The woman in question arched her eyebrow at her man. “You’re the one whose getting bitey on people's necks, Bisky!”

Steven gasped dramatically. “Oh, you weren't complaining. Besides you’re not exactly innocent yourself.”

“Guys.” Peridot called towards them. 

“I'm not the one with roaming hands.” Connie countered.

“Your hands were between my legs not too long ago.”Steven growled.

“Guys!” Peridot called louder

“That was to help zip you up. Unlike you who takes any opportunity possible to make me squirm.” Connie joked as she moved closer. 

“What was it you said? “ Steven licked her lips teasing, getting a wide eye blush from the woman. “Sink them in”

“I AM STILL ON THE PHONE! CONTROL YOUR CANOODLING.“ Peridot yelled through the speaker a bit of irritation in her voice.

“Sorry, we’re just playing around, Peri.” Steven apologized

“I know, that’s why I have no data, yet.” The tone of the gem went from annoye to playful. “ I mean, I get that you two have an urge to copulate with each other...Everybody can see it.”

Connie's face glowed at the admittedly truthful deduction while Steven jaw dropped.

“Wait, who taught you ‘Copulate’?” Steven asked wide eyed.

“Pearl, but that’s neither here nor there” Peri answered nonchalantly..”What is here and there, is the fact that you two need to keep the CosSpheres in mind...Ok? Please send some data for me to plug in ” 

“Wait..”

“I have to go, got my horticulture class to teach.” Peridot interrupted, they could _feel _the smugness from the green gem. “Enjoy your time, thoroughly. Just don’t forget to be smart when you're i _nterlocking.”_

**“PERIDOT!** ” They both roared

“Pictures and protection, don’t forget..Nyeh-hehehe!”.

The two glared as the call dropped.

“We definitely gotta get her back, Steven.”

“Agreed.”

“Though you did try to throw me under the bus.” She tapped his chest. “ What’s up with that, Mister?” 

“I was not going down alone.” He retorted as he kissed the corner of her mouth pulling her close by her hips. 

“Oh really?” She flipped his bottom as he nodded.

“Yup!”

“As long as you go down first.” 

He took a deep breath as he pursed his lips, red face. “You see, that’s why people think we’re more than just jambuds.” He nuzzled at and peppered her neck with kisses, making her lean back as she shrieked and gently pushed her hands on his chest.

She snickered before lifting his face towards her and stealing a tender kiss.

The feeling of her sweet lips upon his evoked a moan as he returned it, leaning into her palm as it caressed his cheek.

They broke it with a sweet clipping sound, gazing at each other lovingly. Connie turned away, feeling a bit bashful but still smiling. 

“We should really get to them pictures.”

The hybrid nodded as he let her go, getting the rest of her costume placing the black cat eared cap on her head obscuring her view playully.

“Hey.” She stuck out her tongue to him.

He chuckled as he grabbed the red jersey with a white stripe on the arms and a ‘Unit-02’ on the left chest, and tossed it over her shoulders before putting her arms through its sleeves “Adorable Berry.” He praised her as he zipped her half way up. 

“Sexy Mister.” She gave him a kiss before backing away and grabbing her phone turning the camera on him. “Give me something screensaver worthy.”


	15. Fighting Flirty: Character Select PT4 (Act3.5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie touch upon a change between them.

“Um-hm-hm-hm.”

“You ok Nini? Gonna be able take my pictures with your giggling fit.”

Connie gave him a slight glance before her giggles erupted again,for the fifth time in three minutes causing him to raise an eyebrow.

“Maybe I should take your picture first, since you've suddenly been doused with smilex.”

“I got it. I got it.” Connie reassured as she kept the phone out of Stevens reach, still giggling 

“I don't believe you.” The hybrid accused. He walked up to the table as Connie put the phone behind her, sitting on it just a bit. “ Heartberry.” He reprimanded as he reached behind her.

“Mister.” She teased as she grabbed his hands and placed his palms on her knees. “No reaching behind...to get my behind, Handsy.” She chuckled as she squeezed his hands keeping them in place.

"Oh really? I can't reach behind." His hands started to trail upward slowly over her thighs, squeezing them a little.

"Yup," she nodded with a smirk, "only my man can." She giggled again as he poked her nose with his.

"Isn't that me, though?"

"Hmmm?" She shrugged, pursuing her lips while turning her head to her side. She snickered as he grabbed her hips and pulled her close. 

"What got you so tickled, Berry?" 

His low, slightly husky voice made her breath deep.

"You." She bit her lips, feeling the heat on her face from her feelings and his breath.

"Me?" Steven gave her a small grin.

"She nodded. "Uh-huh, You."

"What about me? Do I look funny in this?" His voice had a teasing tone as it tickled her nerves..

"Oh no. Not at all." She looked him up and down. "You're very..Hmm. Hehe." 

"What is with you?" 

"You.You're making me laugh." 

"Cause my costume, huh" He poked her stomach causing her to giggle more.

She cupped his cheeks, grinning at him. " Yes..Cause you're so cute in it." She kissed his forehead.

"And handsome." She kissed the bridge of his nose.

"And adorable." A kiss upon his nose.

"And...Gamy" She kissed his lips gently before laughing, red face. "I'm sorry, I really don't know why I'm like this right now."

Steven shook his head before taking her hands from his cheek and massaging palms of them with his thumbs.

"I get it…" He stated impishly, before making a show of running his right hand through his hair. "My beauty has caused you delirium." 

The cocky and smug look he gave made her fall back in a tittering mess.

He twisted his lip up playfully "I know it was a joke but…"

He was interrupted when she reached up towards him smiling lovingly at him. He grabbed her hands expecting her to pull herself up. He was caught off guard when she pulled him down and enclosed him in a hug laying his head upon her heart.

"Giggling, trailed kisses, surprise hugs." He slipped his hands under her hips. "Wonder what got you so affectionate, so I can do it more.

She shook her head. "It's nothing...Just had the urge." she turns down to him. 

"A cuddle urge..a giggle urge." He looked up at her, " Sounds like you got bitten by the love bug."

She rolled her eyes at his smirk. "Doubtful." She smiled at him, holding him a bit closer. "Who would I fall for, huh?"

"Who indeed?" 

She blushed but didn't say anything. " I don't want a relationship."

"Strange thing to say red faced." He stated, her heartbeat thumping rapidly in his ear. "Did..Did Alex try to talk to you, when you were getting dressed."

Connie nodded. " She did...Asked questions about us."

"About our relationship?" He sighed before chuckling. "Wanda grilled me too."

"Same and Peri didn't help just now." 

"Yeah." 

They sat in silence for a moment, the music from the tv in front, the sound of Wanda and Alex talking about the upcoming weeks schedule and their breathing being the only noise they registered as Steven nuzzled closer.

"What did you mean?"

"Hmm?" She ran a hand through his hair.

"When you said you loved me?"

"That I love you?" There was a questionable tone to her voice. "Same as every time I did it."

"Is it?….Cause it sounded different than usual."

"Oh." She rested her lips upon his crown. " I mean..What did you hear when I said it?"

"What did you feel when you said It?"

"I asked you first."

"No...You didn't."

Connie sighed..He was right. 

"Normal.. It felt normal..easy?..I don't know.." 

That was a lie. It didn't just feel normal There was always an aura of tease.It was without the tease and play. 

'_**It felt so natural saying it..Meaning it...Like a breath of fresh air...A very heavy. very real...breath of fresh air.**_' Connie sighed lost in her thoughts.

"So, It was just part of our war?"

Very slowly she shook her head. 

"Oh…" 

She felt Steven grinned against her causing her to stroke his hair more.

"Are you ok, with me saying that...like _That_."

"I mean.. Yeah, sure.. It shocked me to hear it said like that towards me.” 

“Oh, so you did hear...”

“Didn’t want to assume..”

“It didn’t make you feel weird.”

“Why would it? I mean...After everything we did so far.”

“But we always act like that when we're alone.”

“Do we?”

Connie looked at him as he smirked up at her. “We’re very physical with each other. The way we tease and comfort each other.” She stroked his cheek. 

“True..but we don’t really speak about.. This..”

“Do we have to?” Connie retorted. “I like whatever this is.This game of ours” she pressed her lips on top of his head. "Don’t you?”

Steven heard the downtrodden tone and responded the only way he knew. Shifting off her to lay beside her on his right, causing her to face him. Cupping her cheeks, he gave her a piercing look.”I love what we have.” His face relaxed into a smile. “I love sharing...THIS, with you.”.

“Then what’s wrong, Mister?”

“Nothing wrong..It's just.” He sighed “We’ve been a lot more free here and have gone further than just little kissing, loving pranks, and teasing touches.” Steven looked down flushing. “Like calling me your man?”

“You started it by promising to bite me.” She grinned 

“You told me you want me to sink them in.”

Connie rubbed his hands affectionately. “Steven, did I do something wrong?”

“No.. It made me happy..” He kissed her tenderly “ You make me happy, Connie. I just wondered if this is only going to be while we are here on your birthday weekend..or is this the new normal for us?”

Shyness and uncertainty settled inside Connie at Steven’s question. She didn’t have an answer for him. Everything that happened was just a natural progression to her.“I...” She looked down. “Honestly, I feel..”

_“Nyeh-heh-heh!, Nyeh-heh-heh!”_

The two looked toward the sound coming from under Connie, who sighed and removed his hands from her face. She shifted her right hip and took the phone under her. She showed him the phone with Peri’s number flashing.

She gave him an apologetic smile “We should take those pic~MMMM!!!”

Her words were lost as Steven lips met her own.She Her eyes widened just a bit before closing in relaxation. Her instinct guided her to kiss him back, with slightly parted lips. 

It wasn’t different from any of their kisses they shared that day, physically.

Emotionally, affectionately. 

It threw her right back to the hotel room, right before they left. The feeling of just wanting to be there with him at that moment of time. Not wanting a move second more.

It is no wonder she felt a chill when he slowly broke it after kissing her quickly and gently, a few more times before settling down. 

“Steven.” She was speechless as still feeling the ghost of his kiss linger, making her mind race.

"I love you, Heartberry." 

She froze as the phone rang again. She opened her mouth to respond.

“We’ll continue talking later.. “ He kissed her cheek before standing up and walking over to the center of the room. He turned and T-posed, giving her a grin. “Let’s give Peri her pictures and then have some fun.”

Connie breathed out before giving him a smile, lifting the camera phone towards him. Her heart pounding, her mind drifting to the hotel room, to Peridot’s teasing, his words.

The kiss.

As she gazed at him through the screen, she didn’t feel the giggles from before. Reactions from latent feelings being kept in check. 

** _‘Now they are slowly moving to the forefront. I don’t think I will be able to hide the depths for much longer. Which shouldn't be a problem.’ _ **

She felt her face turn maroon as she took the first picture, before signaling to turn around.

** _‘I mean, I decided that I want to have a deeper connection right? Even planned to cross that line if it came down to it, stars willing.’_ **

She gave a playful whistle before taking a shot of the back of the costume. Turning even redder as he shook his hips a bit. She took another picture catching him smirking over his shoulder, back at her.

** _‘I love him, he’s my Biscuit, my Man, my Mister...And more’_ **

.”Oooh..and Save.” She sighed as she did save the picture

_ **‘I feel so free being here with him...Being with him, period.’** _

“Yo Heartberry, what’s you think of this pose?”

She turned to his boyish grin and heroic stance. His right hand neck length as he left hand pulled in the right glove. He settled his face into a determined look as he stared forward as Connie lifted the. Phone and smirk. 

“Hold that pose.” She teased before taking the picture.

‘**_…So why do I feel.._**’

She gaze at the picture for a moment feeling a tightness in her chest

‘_**So uneasy**_?’


	16. Fighting Flirty:   Character Select PT4 (Act3.6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex interrupts Connie and Steven

“Oh. That’s a good one.”

“Is it?”

“I think so..”

Hmm...I can take it again or change it with some filters.”

Connie scoffed at the suggestion. “No way in hell, I want my screensaver and background to be authentic, thank you.”

“Oh! So I'm gonna be both, huh? “ He lowered his chin to her right shoulder as he looked at her phone screen. “Much honor, so cool.”

Connie felt her face blazed as her stomach twisted at his close proximity. Looking at his goofy smile from the corner of her eye, trying to fight the tension she felt within. At any other time she would stroke his whiskered chin, kiss his cheek, or even steal a taste of his lips, before making a joke about his own.

**‘I still could, but...Would that give him the wrong idea?’** She couldn’t fight the annoyed snarl from her face.  **‘ What ** ** _wrong idea!? _ ** **There is no wrong idea cause, we're cool...** ** _’_ **

“Nini, You ok?”

“Hmm?” She looked at his concerned face as he backed up a bit. “What’s wrong, Mister?”

“Thought maybe you can tell me, you look like you’re fighting a rogue gem.”

“Oh.. Um.” Her nose flared anxiously, before she chuckled. “Sorry...Just have you on my mind, that’s all.”

“Didn’t know thoughts of me could entice anger.” He gave a small strained grin

“No, no.” Connie grabbed his hand. “ I’m not mad at you.. I have no reason to be mad at you or at all.”

“You sure?” He winced a bit. “You’re kind of putting the squeeze on my hand there, Ni.”

“Oh!” She released his hand, putting hers on her lap. “Sorry Steven. Guess I don’t know my own strength.”

“That’s the excuse you’re going with, “ he sighed as he shook his hand. “You know i’m quite aware of your body control, Maheswaren.” He arched his left brow as he flexed his hand, a bit of forced joviality in his voice.

Connie grumbled. “It’s not an excuse. My mind was preoccupied.”

“On me right?”

She nodded “Yes.”

“Hmm…”

An uncomfortable silence settled between the two.

“Is it about what I said?”

Connie kissed her teeth, waving him off. “ What? You mean that you love me?” She tried to fight the fidgeting within. 

“Yeah. I mean..” He turned red faced but gave her a reassuring smile “ I hope I didn't rattle you?”

“No no.. You think a confession would shake me?” She gave him a grin that didn’t reach her eyes. "After all, I said it first, right?"

"That's true, but.."

“And aren’t you getting a bit big for your breaches…" She gave him a playful wink. " I’ll have you know, I'm quite desirable and have been confessed to before.

.”I know that." He smirked."You have used me as a bracer before.' 

"Only for the real determined ones who wouldn't take no for an answer." 

The two shared a small laugh before the silence returned.

"Hey, are you two doing ok in there?" Alex's voice called out causing the two to turn towards the dressing room entrance. "Are ya decent?" She added .

"Yeah. We're fine." Steven assured.

Alex dipped head into the room, with a smirk. "Sorry guys, but Wanda wants me to work for my money. Can you believe that?"

The chuckles she got were small and felt obligatory, looking at the two in the dimly lit room, she could tell something heavy happened. 'So how is my new favorite 'non-couple'?..." She paused as she looked at Connie's hand.."Is ..is that a cellphone camera?" 

Connie arched an eye at the sudden question and the sly tone of it. “Yes? She turned to Steven who shrugged,just as confused as her.

“Oh, having a little private photoshoot Huh?.” Her teasing look made the Jam-baes look away.

“Nothing like that, just for a few of our friends. Trying to see which ones to send.” Steven offered.

Alex nodded before walking in. “Can I see them then?” 

The two looked at each other before handing Alex the phone. They watched her swipe through the multiple shots of Steven “Yeah….No..None of these.It’s too dark in here for a good picture.” She handed the phone to Connie “Unless they’re personal, of course.”

Connie shook her head before turning away, blushing a bit. “So noisy.”

“Part of the job, believe it or not.” She turned her eyes to Steven “Just came to tell you we set up the ‘main stage’. ” 

“The mainstage?” Connie inquired.

Alex smirked at Heartberry nodding. "For professional photoshoots. I'm talking lighting, atmosphere..the whole shebang. We'll even set up a digital background of your choosing for your photos." The receptionist explained. " It's all part of your package deal.”

"I didn't know you doubled as a photographer." 

Alex scoffed playfully "Oh! I'm not gonna take your picture though it would be nice to have it in my wallet.."Alex chuckled as Steven kissed his teeth in slight annoyance "...Me and boss are just gonna assist and we might shoot your couple shots.."

"Then who's gonna do our solo's.."

"You are!" Alex grinned widely. "We're gonna teach you how to shoot your shot. Alex nodded towards Steven, who found the ceiling interesting. "Just like we taught him to shoot for you."

Connie felt the squeeze on her heart again and the wave of shyness wash over her. She looked over to her Bisky,who glanced at her.

"Thought it'd be a fun thing to do."

Connie couldn't help the flustered and touched feelings as he gave her a boyish smirk

"It is what you paid and worked for...Shouldn't you get your worth?"

"She told you about that." Steven groaned 

"Yuuuupah."

With a chuckle, Alex turned to exit the room giving them a wave as she did. "Like I said, the mainstage is ready for ya."

Connie turned to Steve with a slowly growing smile on her face.

Steven gave her a light chuckle. " What?"

"You learned a bit of photography for me, huh?" 

Steven shrugged. "Maybe."

"Maybe." Connie shook her head looking down.."You always seem to go up and beyond for me."

"You've done the same for me." Steven stated as he walked up to her resting his forehead upon her crown."

Hey Heartberry. "

"Yeah?" 

"Are we ok?"

"Hmm?" Connie raised her head up red on her face. "Yeah."

Both fell into silence, unsure about what to do or how to proceed. 

"Stev.."

"Conn.."

The two paused for a moment, surprised at their duality.

Connie smirked before giving him a gentle kiss. "How I got so lucky to have someone like you."

"Saved my life a few times"

"I did do that." She nodded.

"Yes, you did." He chuckled coolly, before looking back at her and kissing her forehead. He held her face in his hands like a treasure. His eyes asking the unspoken question.

"We're ok, Mister." She rubbed his hands and nuzzled into his palms before kissing both.

Steven smiled before giving her a tender kiss. His lips enclosing her bottom lip as their tongues gently twist together, making her moan and melt in his hands. They broke the kiss breathing deeply.

Steven moved to her ear giving the back of it a little nip making her giggle. 

"Come on, Bisky. We should get to their set up. Get those pictures." Her voice, a bit more jovial.

"But I get to shoot you first, this time." Steven gave her the corner of her mouth a kiss before turning toward the exit.. 

As Connie followed behind him with pursed lips thin.

The feeling of uncertainty and inadequacy bubbling up… within them both.


	17. Fighting Flirty: Character Select PT4 (Act3.7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety and doubt sets in as Heartberry prepares for her photoshoot on the main stage.

"Well, Look who finally showed up!" Wanda exclaimed as the duo walked up. "I heard that you guys were having your own little photo-shoot without my equipment." She folded her arms and sneered in jest. "That hurts my pride, you two." Her eyes glanced at Connie in the Asuka outfit. "Though seeing such a body in some of my merchandise makes up for it."

Steven's eyebrow arched in slight envy as Connie gave Wanda a smug smile.

"Why, thank you." A slightly flirty tone laced her voice as she tipped her cap. "I think it looks good on me too."

"Then I can Imagine how our resident Shinji feels." The witch teased getting a smirk from Steven.

"What's there to say, that hasn't been said."He shrugged. " She makes angry psychotic breaks hot." He chucked as Connie gave him a gentle elbow into his gut.

"Hey now, Steven." She smirked.

"Hey nothing. You're the one who said I make 'depression' sexy."

"I stand by that claim."

**_'Hmm_**..**_Did something happen?'_** Wanda observed as she watched their antics. There was a certain lack of passion and a bit more reservation in their tones and smirks. She shook her head as she turned her direction toward the set up behind her.

"Ok you two, let's get this shoot going shall we?" Wanda suggested. "Who's going first?"

"That would be me." Connie announced with her hand raised.

"Ooo, now that's a treat. Get over there."

Connie gave Steven a quick grin before walking forward, passed Wanda and the camera set up and up onto the 'Main Stage'.

The 'Main Stage', usually a revolving platform surrounded by mirrors, had a more traditional set up. Most of the mirrors were removed except for four full body ones each corner of the seven foot wide, circular revolving stage. The backdrop was.a green screen that stretched over the revolving platform stopping at the mirrors edge. Studio led lights towered over the mirrors and peered downward towards the stage making it bright but not blindingly so and thanks to the central air of the whole studio it was at a comfortable temperature. All in all it definitely made her feel like she was the center of attention, which made her feel a bit anxious.

'**_Oh this is, more than expected.'_** Connie looked at each of the mirror's perspective of her and slightly grimaced at her reflections as a bit of self-consciousness slipped in. '**_ I..I should have probably asked Alex for some makeup...I wished he told me how much he planned for this..didn't think I would get professional shots done. I feel a bit overwhelmed..What if the shots don't come out well.' _**Her face started heating up as Steven comments and actions in the dressing room played in her head."Though, he did say I looked hot." She grinned a bit looking up.

"Admiring yourself?"

She turned to see Steven walking up to her camera in hand, a slight grin on his face.

"Admiring the set up." She stated before narrowing her eyes.at his grin. "You didn't take a candid shot, did you?"

Steven scoffed at his companion, putting his finger tips to his chest. "To think that you would accuse me. Your Biscuit, your Mister, your man; of taking a shot of you unaware and behind you back. With this professional camera," he held up the black device in his right hand, "for shame Heartberry. For shame."

"You definitely did ."

"But I used my phone."

She chuckled as he brought out the smartphone and handed it to her, showing her the picture. It was of her looking up at the set up. He hands folded behind her back, her left foot on her toes, a small smile on her face and the lights reflecting in her black eyes.

**_'Admittedly, that's a nice shot.'_** her musing thoughts were interrupted when she felt him pull her close to him with his left hand on her navel, pressing her back to his chest while holding the camera above them with his right. She rested her left hand on top of his while rubbing his whiskered chin with her right sticking out her tongue towards the camera to go along with his flirty grin.

With a press of a button, the camera clicked with a quick flash of light and temporarily strained their eyes.

"Ok, flash was stronger than expected." Steven chuckled as he rubbed his eyes. "Sorry about that Heartberry." He blinked multiple times, getting his focus back.

"You're fine, Mister." Connie reassured as she blinked a few times herself.

"Want some help with that, heal your eyes like that one time?" He joked.

Connie blinked again but on emotion based reflex. "Uhm... I would but we lack a drink." Shyness gripped her throat as she spoke.

"Ah, that's true" Steven rubbed the back of his head. "Guess direct contact is our only choice."

"Guess so." Connie breathed deeply as she closed her eyes.

Steven palms gently pressed against other cheeks getting a reflexive grin from her. "Smiley." He teased before placing gentle butterfly kisses on her eyelids. Getting a giggle from the young woman. "Better?"

"Uh-uh." She held his hands in place, keeping her eyes close. "I think you need to try again."

"Oh, really." He heard the anxiousness under the flirting before kissing her cheeks tenderly. "Better?"

She bit the corner of her lip, holding back a giggle. "Getting there." her tone, more relaxed and teasing.

"Getting there, huh?" He whispered closed to her lips.

His breath tickled her, bringing a little heat to her face. As she massaged the back of his hands with her palm." Uh-huh."

"Let me help you along then. "

She snickered as he laid his lips upon her. His slightly wet lips met her soft chapped in a sweet kiss.

Her hands slipped to his wrist as the kiss deepened from a simple pressing peck to a clipping lip lock capturing his upper lip between hers own while he did the same with her bottom.

The gentle feel of the mutual suckling upon each other's lips. The tight protectiveness of his arms around her waist and palms on her seat. The looping of her arms under his own grip on his shoulders, pulling him closer as she asked for and was granted access into his mouth with her tongue, evoking a love filled hum from her.

They released the oral action with a soft _'chu'_ as they held each other in a swaying embrace ignited by a feeling of understanding between them.

"Better?" He whispered warm-heartedly into her shoulder.

"My eyes are, yeah." She nuzzled a bit closer. "I don't think you're talking about that, though."

"You're right."He sighed, feeling her stroke his locks. "You looked unsure up here..Kind of scared."

"Been awhile since I've been in the spotlight like this. Guess i'm a little nervous.."

She turned to the mirror looking at their costumed reflections, her sight lingering on his form. "Kind of feel below par for such a professional shoot. Unlike you, handsome."

Steven turned to her with an arched eyebrow. "You are gorgeous, you know that right, Berry."

"Hmm, what you mean in costume?"

Steven smirked "Oh you're wearing that plugsuit much better than the actual character," He praised while kissing her cheek "but.. I was talking about in general.

"Well you did say I make 'psychotic breaks' Hot." She jested.

"And I stand by that." He smirked. "Jokes aside,the pictures are gonna come out fine..better than fine." He gazed at her lovingly. "They're gonna be extraordinary because " He gave her a quick peck. " For one, I'm taking them and you know I won't make you look bad."

"I trust you to make me look beautiful, yes." She massaged that back of his ear, getting an appreciative snarl.

"You already are and I got evidence of your photogenic allure to prove it. " He shook his phone with a grin before whispering in her ear.

Connie's face turned maroon at his words, and her grin grew as she turned to his lecherous smirk. "Really? You want a shot like that."

Steven shrugged as he pursed his lips. "Not like I don't have one..It just you'll be in different costumes instead of my shirt and short shorts"

"True enough." She whispered, giving him a squeeze ."Thanks, Mister. For making me feel better." She kissed and smiled against his temple.

He nuzzled into her shoulder "I said nothing that was a lie..Your beautiful Connie"

"I'll take your word for it." She sighed. "Still.Though... After the awkwardness in the room..I guess it kind of made anxious to impress you." She moaned in embarrassment.

"You don't have to try to impress me, Connie." He chuckled. "Though I kind of feel the same." He admitted. "Can't help but want to impress the one you love, right?"

"Oh,Steven." She gasped.

"I know, Berry...We'll figure it out, later."

"Promise?"

"Of course." The two shared a kiss to seal the promise before he moved to press his forehead against hers,

The inadequacy and uncertainty from before, easing down by the sound of each other's breathing, the sensation of each other's touch, the warmth of each other's affection.

"I love you." their dual whispers was followed by a duet of silent chuckles as the weight on their hearts was lessened a little.

*_Click!*_

They both turned to the sound of a camera, took their attention. Releasing each other in the process.

"I'm sorry. It was just..You two are perfect together." Alex apologized, camera in her hand. "I had to take the shot."

"Come on, now." Steven complained as he glared at Alex halfheartedly. "That was something a little private."

"Sorry...I...I'll delete it." Alex offered in remorse.

"Don't." Connie stated. "It's fine," She reassured the receptionist.

"You sure?"

"Yeah.. Like you said. You saw something worth taking a shot at." She interlocked her left hand with The man beside her, getting a surprised glance. " We can relate to that." She smiled giving his hand a kiss and a squeeze. "Right?"

Steven's face glowed pink at her actions but soon settled as a bright smile grace his face, "Of course.When something that worth it comes along, you gotta take your shot. "before facing Alex.

"Oh.. Cool." Alex grinned in excitement. "So since that is the case..How about we start with the couple shots? Sure your friends would enjoy them as well."

"Yeah sure." Connie agreed.

"We can begin whenever you two are ready."

The two looked at each other. Identical grins as the feelings of anxiousness was now matched with the feeling excitement. Both were eager to know exactly what the other wanted.. and scared about how things would change, now that the term 'love' was out there, but they trust the person standing by them enough to navigate and work through the inevitable changes in their companionship.

"Ready for this, Heartberry?" Steven smiled gently, his question having a double meaning.

"Yup. Ready if you are, Mister." Connie answered in a similar tone, as she gave his hand a loving squeeze.

Both surprised and elated at how true and freeing the answer was.


	18. Flirty fighting: Character  Select pt4 (act 4.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The photoshoot begins

"Alright, let's get this started!" Alex cheered while pumping her fist up as she got into a crouch and readied her camera, pointing it at the two.” We’re just gonna do a bit of freestyle right now.”

“Freestyle?” Steven asked, crossing his arms.

“Yeah freestyle. You know, just be you. Be natural.”

“And exactly do you mean by that, miss directo-WAH!” Steven teasing was interrupted by Connie pinching his hip making him jump.

*click*

He glared playfully at his. Heartberry, who flexed her thumb and index together tauntingly

*click*

Steven turned towards Alex only to get pinched again by a now giggling Connie who looked far from done. Making him jump again.

*click*

“I wouldn’t turn away from her, if I was you.” Alex warned, catching his eye in her lens, before taking another picture.

*click*

Steven kissed his teeth before dodging Connie’s third attempt and pat her ass making her jaw drop, eyes widen and face burn.

*click*.

“That was a good one.” Alex snickered, getting a small glare from Connie, who quickly turned her face sights on the smirking hybrid, who was now in a very loose grappling stance. His body was low with his right leg in front and his left leg pointing outward, while he held his arms to his sides, loosely. 

Connie nodded before lowering her body and mirroring his stance.

“Hold up.” Alex got behind Connie and held up the camera getting her back and the view from her side. Getting Steven's front and his cocky smile in the shot.

*click*

Alex ran to Steven's side and did the same, getting a view of his back and his point of view as well as Connie's playful smile as well as the front of her costume.

*click*

She ran back to the front of the stage and got the competing.non-couple in her camera’s crosshairs.

*click*

Like hearing the starting bell of a match, the two moved toward each other, swiping at each other's legs and dodging the other attack Giggling and tittering as they took swift but relatively harmless swings at each other. Their goal to pin the other to the ground. 

Alex grinned as she watched the two play with each other through the camera, silently recording and taking snapshots of the match. The innocently playful fight warmed her heart and was dubbed as something that needed to be captured.** _ ‘You don’t get to see something so pure yet passionate everyday.’_ ** Alex thought as her eyes went to their faces, gentle smiles with ambitious and adoring leers. They danced and poked at each other, trying to throw each other off, even slightly would spell ‘defeat’.

“Oh what’s wrong Mister?” Connie teased as she skipped out of another swipe. “ Don’t you wanna hold me?” She turned her side to him before hugging herself as she tauntingly swayed her hips. “ Wrap your arms around me?” She gave him a beckoning look that only served to tease him more.

*click*

“Teasy little minx.” Steven snarled as he flexed his fingers and very slightly licked his lips. An eager and hungry look on his face.

*click*

“You say that,” She pulled the brim of the hat down, covering her left eye as she placed her right hand in her jacket and gave him a sly and adulterous grin, “but that only means you really want me.”

*click* 

“She states as if she doesn't want to be in my arms.” He countered with the same playful and sexy smugness, as he stood to his full height. His arms crossed in front of him."Keep talking though, all the sweeter when you're squirming under me."

*click*

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Mister. My image of you might get tarnished." She teased her Mister before giving the camera woman a wink.

*click*

She turned back to Steven, who was already upon her, ready to capture her in his hands. “Eep!” Surprise ran through her and instincts took over as she dodged his attempt by dipping low and tackling him.

*click*

The two fell back on the floor, with Connie on top laying on top of him and Steven groaning just a bit. 

“Nice move.” Steven chuckled weakly. “Knocked off of my feet.” He moved up a bit resting on his forearms, staring at the chuckling woman as she climbed to straddle his waist.

“Don’t I always?” She jested as she ran her hand through his head.

*click*

Steven winced when her fingers ran across a little lump on the back of his head.

“Oh no. Mister.” Connie stated. With a bashful, apologetic smile. “You gonna be ok?”

Steven paused for a moment “ I will be if you kiss it.” He grinned mischievously as he sat up fully, crossing his legs under her.

“Oh really?” 

He nodded giving her pleading eyes. 

She bit her tongue chuckling, as she held his head down to her and planted a kiss on the lump with a '_ Chu _'.

*click*

She started to trail her kisses across his scalp to his hairline, each accompanied by a '_ Chu'. _She lifted his head so he could meet her eyes.

"You." She kissed his forehead,making him smirk. _ 'Chu _.'

*click*

"Are." _ 'Chu' _ A kiss to his left cheek _ . making him smile _

*click*

"So." _ 'Chu' _ kissed his right cheek, putting a beam on his face.

*click*

"Sss-" She impishly hissed like a snake moving closer to his lips.

"Sweet" He injected getting a shake of the head. "Smart?" 

Another shake of her head, still hissing.

"Sexy." he answered confidently, getting a half nod.

"SSS-Soft." She teased cackling at his furrowed brows and slight narrowed eyes. 

*click*

"Sof-!?" Steven complaints was killed by Connie's lips locking with the surprised hybrid's, whose eyes widened for a bit before relaxing as he returned the kiss; wrapping his arms over her lower back and pulling her into his lap as he gently sucking and nipping on her bottom lip as they broke and reconnect a multitude of times. each with a _ 'CHU!,' _

*click*

Connie moaned lowly throughout their make-out session, making sure only he could hear what he was doing to her. She stroked her Mister's face as she locked her ankles behind him and rested her knees at his hips. she broke the kiss, breathing a slight heavy, as she rested her forehead to his, biting her lip and looking into his brown dazed eyes. She giggled before giving him a quick kiss. "See…" She whispered adoringly as she ran her thumb on his bottom lip. " Soft." She shivered, feeling AND seeing him kiss her thumb teasingly, getting a moment of pleading on her face.

*click*

"If a bit chap" He teased stealing a nip on her lips, getting a giggle from his Heartberry "That being said," He moved closer to her left ear and snarled deeply "I promised to make you squirm, right?" He chuckled darkly into her ear causing her to hum as she gripped his shoulders. 

"You did, but you also said I'd be under you.." She looked at him persuasively and impishly. 

"That I did." He laughed into her ear making her sigh. " on that..We'll rain check for later. Ok Heartberry."

She was about to answer when he licked his teeth, turning them to the fangs and nibbled and sucked on her junction that connects her chin and neck. "Ohhohooo, Mis~ter" She silently whimpered as she squirmed in pleasure, biting her lips as her eyes gently rolled back under lids, and her hands held him in place. Euphoria plastered on her face.

*click*

With a pop Steven released her getting a gasping groan from Connie as she slowly relaxed resting her head on the crook of his neck. and pulling close peppering his thick neck with butterfly kisses. "So. what do you think? Did I tarnished your image of me "He jokingly asked as Connie nuzzled more into him, making him hum in relaxation. 

_ *click* _

"Never..I love you, Mister." Connie admitted again, in a complete adoring melt.

“Is that so?”

“Yes it is ” She moved to his ear and spoke in a lascivious whisper.

Alex didn’t know what was said, but she never saw someone blush a glowing pink all over their body, and by the eager smile he shot his very flirty not- girlfriend. It was something that couldn’t been done on the stage 

‘“Still.” She thought as she got the two in her cross-hairs, their loving and wanting gazes directed at each other and no one else...A perfect shot to take a break on.

*click* 


	19. Fighting Flirty:  Character Select PT4 (Act 4.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A five minute break, and Alex discovers her muse

"Ok, you two take five, and then we'll do some official art recreations," Alex announced, as she looked through the pictures on her camera. Her smile growing larger at each new pic "Ey, do you guys want every photo in an album or what?"

"Uhh?!" Steven started before turning to the woman on his lap.

"YES!" The eagerness in her voice caught Steven off guard. "I don't ever want to forget this feeling, this day, these moments," Connie added in a low admiring tone.

"Neither do I," he kissed her neck, getting her to squeal in delight. 

"Well said." Alex agreed. "Still, it's hard not to think of you as a romantic couple, with the way you two carry-on and all this shipping gold in my hands." She sighed," If only I were an illustrator, instead of a photographer. You two would be perfect fanart subjects…Though I wonder if 'fanart' even works here in this pretense."

"Why wouldn't it?" Connie asked as she leaned back, caressing Steven's whiskered chin.

"Well, you're not fictional characters or celebrities. So maybe it'll just be art."

"I have, you know, you are in the presence of a very successful Tube-Tube star." Connie asserted, implying a prideful thumb at Steven, evoking a laugh from the hybrid and the slyest of smirks from the photographer.

"Is that so." Alex rubbed her chin, mischievously. "How many subscribers you gathered, Steven?"

"My personal channel is at 680+ thousand but _ ...Our _ s, meaning the channel Connie, I, and two of our friends run… Is at one-point-five million, last time I checked; haven’t been on either for a couple months or so. ."

"1.7 now on  _ G-squared _ , and Your personal channel is at 700+ now, Mister." Connie interjected, "at least that's what I saw last time I went to the channels."

"How…Am I at 700+?!"

"Your vlogs have been used in compilations about traveling and self-betterment. While your people used your music in their  _ 'Let's play's _ ' and ' _ AMV's _ '...I think there's even been a few memes and reenactments based on your stuff. There's a real popular source film of last year's panel at Kansas vid-con; during that game of 'scenarios,' we played with Daniel, Patricia, Jewels of Cal, Steve Da' Duck, and Akira Mas."

"Oh, I remember that," his eyes broaden in remembrance, "That was a fun game, and the audience loved it." 

"I think they were surprised at your capacity for swearing and sarcasm and how smoothly it flowed out." She teased, getting a nod from Steven.

" I was just following the scenario, and I got a bit heated. Not like you were any better." 

"True enough." She gave him a peck before turning to Alex, looking smug. 

"Okay, okay, didn't know he was a big thing." Alex relented with a smirk, "gotta check out your pages then, Steven." 

"Yes, you do that, subscribe too."

"Ok, miss proud wife." 

Despite blushing a deep maroon, Connie leaned back into his hold and kept her smugness, " Go-go check the pictures."

Alex gave her an affirmative nod before doing just that. As she plugged up the camera to the nearby laptop, she heard Steven scream.

. "I JUST REMEMBERED, YOU ALL WAS READY TO SACRIFICE ME TO CHUTHUL BY THE SECOND CHOICE!"

"BUT YOU BECAME A GOD!"

Alex looked over at them to see Steven ticking the woman in his lap as he simultaneously rained down kisses upon her neck, making her squeal in delight.

_ *click!* _

Of course, she took a picture of the cuter scene. "I still don't get how you two are not together." She muttered." Maybe I can find out the full story later tonight…." She sighed, "oh god, I need a date or a 'jambud' of my own."

"Hey, Alex!"

She looked back over at the two to see Steven trying to get her attention 

"Can you pass one of our phones, please!" 

Alex looked over at the table and spotted the two devices, a darkish pink and a forest-blue. They both had a text notification. With a shrug, she picked them both up. "How well do you catch?"

"Not well enough to catch my phone!" Steven yelled.

"I am," Connie announced confidently.

"That's all I needed to hear." 

With that, she grabbed both phones, a bit of masking tape, wrapped it around both, and launched them both. 

"Oh, it's coming." She heard Connie's voice raised. The silence of the stage got her a bit worried.

"Got' em; thank you!" Steven called back.

"Welcome, now let me do this so we can get back to it," Alex expressed with a thumbs up, her eyes going over the pictures on the screen.  ** _'These two could do some real couple modeling. Photogenicity aside, they just look excellent as a unit, and their body language towards each other is at the forefront. They come off as innocent yet impassioned, cute yet coquettish, loving yet libidinous.' _ ** Alex surmised as she gazed over the photos, selecting and adding them into both a folder.

"Hey, they came out beautifully." 

"They really did. Thinking about adding a background." Alex looked up to see Wanda with a camera in her hand as she named the folder."What's up, boss lady?"

"Got a couple more for you to add."

Alex took the camera with an arched eyebrow, hooking it up to the laptop. Her teeth kissed as she looked at pictures. She placed her fingers on her lips, thumb under her chin, and slightly nodded her head. "These two… I want to see these two in the bride and groom looking just like this. We have to; they're just…" 

"Yeah, I know," Wanda said as she looked at the pictures. 

The first picture was Connie pulling up a video, most likely the video they spoke about prior; Connie was sitting in his cross-legged lap while Steven drooped his arms around Connie's shoulder comfortably. A firey, determined look in her raven eyes and on her face as she tried to find the video. On the other hand, Steven's attention was all on her.

His smile was small but so genuine. Full of pure love and affectionate pride for the woman, treasuring her, favoring her, adoring her..all with his deep brown-eyed gaze. All without her being aware.

The next photo was its companion and mirror in away. Connie seemed to have found the video by the mid-chuckle grin that threatened to split his face. Phone in his hand, head on her shoulder. Utterly oblivious to the goings-on beside him. The gaze his best-friend was giving him.

** _'And what a gaze it is.' _ ** Alex mused. 

Connie's eyes were half-lidded, her mouth a relaxed grin, and to the untrained eye or someone who hasn't been around these two for more than an hour, they would have written off as merely teasing, and they would be wrong. 

That expression radiated exceptional pride, heartfelt tenderness, and limitless affection for the man beside her. The unbridled joy and the way he was the only one in those raven orbs was something to be envious of.

"How?"

Wanda looked at her employee in question.

"How can two people, not in a relationship, look at each other like that? With such…

"Reverence and intimacy."

Alex nodded. "The way they act and such is one thing...but..this. These seconds….These moments caught in between the playing and teasing..."

"You seemed quite taken with them, Alex."

Alex looked at her witch adorned boss with a bit of a scowl. "It's not like that...It's not just them… More like. I'm intrigued by what they have. This thing..this type of romance..naw too weak...this bond..they won't or can't name...It's..ugh!"

Wanda laughed. "Alex, you just accidentally found your muse." Before she could continue, her phone rang. "Gotta take this. Alex, get ready for the next shoot. We are actually behind time and have more costumes to try." Wanda ordered gently with a wink before pulling her phone out the top of her costume. "Hello? miss Jewels, yes, we'll be ready for you tomorrow..yeah ..yes. "

Alex sighed as she got up from the desk and got her camera before walking over to the two. She paused at the scene, feeling a surge of excitement. 

_ "Why am I the one getting sacrificed…Again?" _ Steven's voice could be heard through the phone, annoyed and desperate, and also trying not to laugh.

_ "It's not personal, it was a majority vote, and you're kind of suspicious, Traitor."  _ A feminine voice answered.

_ "Screw you, Jewels!"  _ Steven answered as everyone in the audience and on stage laughed,  _ "You're the one sabotaging us, literally try to drag the party into the room called 'your soulmate is 50% Zach Callison and 50% hamilton." _

_ "Better than the, 'everything you love is canceled' room." _

_ "AT LEAST WE GOT A KEY IN THAT ROOM." _

As Steven cackled at the admittedly horrible animation, Connie leaned upon him, gazing up at him with eyes full of bottomless adoration. This close lip smile displayed her protectiveness for him. It was an expression of accomplishment as if she was watching a dream come true or something she fought so hard for finally came to fruition. A treasure she had searched for and would stake everything she had to keep.

It told a story of the hard times and struggles they had to go through without saying anything. If seeing him be so relaxed and carefree, place something so determined and passionate on her face. 

Well, she'd be a fool not to take its picture.

_ *click!* _

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Haunted: The House Falls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263213) by [MasakoAkira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasakoAkira/pseuds/MasakoAkira)


End file.
